Pretend to Be Nice
by EllieD
Summary: COMPLETE Rich girl Buffy crashes her new car. Unpopular Spike offers to fix it for her on one condition: that she pretend to be his girlfriend until Prom.
1. Prologue

Summary:  Popular and rich Buffy Summers wrecks her mom's new car.  Unpopular William "Spike" Giles offers to fix it for her as long as she agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend until Prom, when they will "break up".  Of course, wackiness ensues. A/N:  I saw the previews for the new movie 'Love Don't Cost a Thing' and an idea clicked in my head.  I don't really know exactly how the movie goes or anything, so most of the story will be my ideas.  I'm pretty sure it's based on an older movie, but I'm gonna do it anyway!!  Let me now what you think!! 

~Ellie

Prologue 

Buffy Summers walked up the steps into Sunnydale High School.  She immediately headed straight for the quad, where she met her friends Cordelia Chase, and Harmony and Cecily Kendall.  They were the most popular girls in school.  They all came from rich families, and had looks that could kill.

"Hey guys.  What's up?" Buffy greeted, as she joined the girls at the fountain.

"Hi Buffy!" Harmony screeched, hugging her.

Buffy giggled and hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh!  Your outfit is sooo cute!" Harmony said, admiring her friend's black leather skirt and silver top.

"Thanks!  I got it in LA this weekend."

"And your shoes are absolutely killer!" Cordelia chimed in.

"You wouldn't believe the sales they were having at the mall.  My dad gave me his credit card." Buffy said, grinning.

Cecily spoke up.  "Maybe we should go shopping again this weekend." 

"Oh my God, Buffy!" Harmony squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?  Do I have a zit?" Buffy asked, worriedly touching her face.

Cecily rolled her eyes at her twin sister.

"Harmony, spit it out already!" she yelled.

"Angel was staring at you, Buffy!" Harmony said, squealing again.

"He was?" Buffy asked, smiling.

Buffy has had a crush on Angel since she moved to Sunnydale a year ago.  Angel Michaels was the star of the football team and the object of every girl's fantasy.

"He's looking right now." Cordelia said, grinning.

"He's not the only one." Cecily said, looking in the other direction toward two guys standing under a tree.

"Ugh, God!  Are they staring at us again?  What is their deal?" Cordelia asked.

"Looks like." Buffy added, watching the bleached blonde.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

William "Spike" Giles and Xander Harris stood under the tree across the quad.

"Look at them, all rich and popular." Xander said, looking at the girls sitting next to the fountain.

"Yeah.  Damn, Buffy's looking good today." Spike said.

"Yep.  Speaking of Summers women, where is my girlfriend?" Xander asked, looking around.

"Don't know.  I think she was with Willow.  Actually, here they are now." Spike replied.

"Hi!" Willow Rosenberg greeted.

"Hey Will."

"Hey Red."

"The others headed to class already.  So I guess we should go." Willow said.

"But I don't want to go to class.  I want to go into a closet with Xander.  Believe me; it's much more entertaining than history." Anya Summers said, putting her arms around Xander's neck.

Xander's face turned a lovely shade of red, while Spike and Willow chuckled.

"Honey, what did we discuss the other night about what we should and should not talk about in public?" Xander chided his girlfriend, as if speaking to a small child.

Anya pouted.

"Sorry.  I forget."

"It's ok.  Just try to remember next time." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Spike and Willow watched the couple in amusement.

"I think we should head to class now." Willow told them.

"Yeah, I guess.  Off to history then." Spike said, sneaking one last look at Buffy before heading in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was lunchtime and everyone headed to the cafeteria.  Buffy sat down with Cordelia and Harmony.

"Ugh.  I hate history." Harmony complained.

"I know.  It's so boring.  I really don't see the point in taking it.  I say, what's done is done, why should we care?" Cordelia stated.

Harmony nodded, taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

"We learn history so we can learn from their mistakes.  It's kinda interesting." Buffy said, absently.

Cordelia and Harmony looked at Buffy.  Buffy grinned sheepishly.

"But it's still pointless and boring." she added.

"Oh my God!  Why does your sister go out with that loser?" Cordelia asked Buffy, pointing a few tables over to where Xander and Anya sat with the others.

"Maybe she loves him." Buffy stated, getting annoyed.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy said quietly, looking at the other table.

She sighed, watching as Xander played with his food.  She didn't know what he was talking about, but judging by the laughter coming from the table, it had to be funny.  She silently wished that she could have friends like them.  They didn't care what everyone else thought.  They had fun just being themselves, where Buffy found herself constantly put on a pedestal.  She had to be what everyone wanted her to be: gorgeous, popular, and not very intelligent.  She wanted so much to come to school wearing clothes that she was into; to have true friends, the ones who would stay by you no matter what happened in life; she wanted to be more active in history class discussions, for that was her favorite subject.  She wanted to be….herself.

Buffy was shaken from her thoughts by a shrill sound.  Buffy jumped, looking around, before realizing it came from Harmony.

"You've been totally ignoring us." Harmony whined.

"Yeah, Buffy.  What is your deal?" Cordelia snapped, glaring at Buffy.

"Sorry.  I was thinking about, uh…" Buffy scrambled to cover herself.  She was saved when she saw Angel.

"Angel!  That's what I was thinking about." Buffy said.

"Oh.  Well, you could've said something before ignoring us." Cordelia said.

"Sorry." Buffy said.

"So, when do you think he'll ask you out?  Cuz, he will be the best Prom date…." Cordelia rambled.

Buffy sighed again, wishing the torture would stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And then William the Bloody was all 'I'm gonna eat you!'" Xander said, moving a chicken finger around.  "And Anne was, like, 'I'm gonna kill you, William the Bloody!'", Xander continued, using another chicken finger.  "And then Anne grabbed her stake, and plunged it towards his heart."  Xander took a toothpick and stabbed a chicken finger with it, and made stabbing motions at the other one.  He smiled happily and put the chicken down.  The others were roaring with laughter at Xander's recap of his favorite show, Anne the Vampire Slayer.

"Well?" Spike asked, after calming down.

"Well what?" Xander asked.

Spike rolled his eyes as his friend stared blankly at him.

"Did she do it?"

"Do what?" Xander asked, confused.

"Did she kill the bloke?" Spike asked, getting annoyed.

"Ohhh!  No.  There was a huge twist!  She kissed him."

"She kissed him.  Well, that is one helluva twist."

Spike glanced up, and saw Buffy staring intently at the table.  He cocked his head to the side, wondering why she would be looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Buffy's staring at us." Spike answered.

"She's probably looking at someone behind us." Oz spoke up, from his spot next to his girlfriend, Willow.

They all turned around, and after seeing no one interesting, they turned back around.

"Interesting." Oz stated, and turned back to his fries.

"I guess that's one of those mysteries of the universe." Willow said, chuckling.

"That's Buffy for you.  There's no telling what she's thinking about right now." Anya said.

Xander chuckled, an evil idea forming in his head.  He looked at Spike.

"She might be thinking about boinking a certain bleach head we all know and love."

Willow giggled, and Anya shrugged, noting that it was probably true.  Spike turned red.

"I doubt it, whelp."

"Come on Spike.  I bet she's thinking right now about how big your"- Xander stopped abruptly, when Anya smacked him in the chest.

"Xander!  I don't care if she's a bitch, but she's still my sister.  So don't talk about what she's thinking."  Anya said, and then added, "Even though it's probably true."

"Alright, alright." Xander said, rubbing his chest.

Spike sighed, and looked at Buffy.  '_God, I would give anything to be with her.'_, he thought.  But his hopes were dashed when he saw Angel sit next to Buffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy gasped when Angel sat down next to her.

"Hey Buffy."

Buffy stared at him, eyes wide, speaking only when Cordelia kicked her under the table.

"Hey Angel."

"So, I was wondering if I could give you a ride home." Angel asked, and then quickly added, "Unless you already have one."

"No." Buffy replied.

"Oh, ok then.  Maybe some other time." Angel turned to leave, when Buffy grabbed his arm.

"I meant, no, I don't have a ride home, and I would love it if you would take me." Buffy told him.

"Alright.  I'll see you after school then." Angel said, and then walked away.

"He is going to ask you out." Cordelia stated.

"He is so going to ask you out." Harmony added.

Buffy smiled a little, and then heard laughter from the table she wished she was sitting at right then.  She turned to see Xander rubbing his chest, while Anya was pointing her finger at him.  Then she noticed Spike watching her intently.  She smiled at him, and then turned back to Cordelia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bloody hell."

The others turned to look at him.

"What?" Xander asked.

"She smiled at me."

"Who?" Xander asked.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

"I was looking at her, and she smiled at me."

"I'll talk to her tonight if you want." Anya said.

Spike nodded.

"Who smiled?  Who are you going to talk to?" Xander asked, confused, while the others laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Buffy met Angel at his car after school.  Angel walked to the car and got in.  Buffy stood there a moment, wondering if he saw her.  She opened the door, and got in.

Angel started the car and drove off.  _'Why isn't he talking?'_, Buffy thought.  After an agonizing five minutes, Buffy decided to try to start a conversation.

"So, uh, thanks for taking me home."

"No problem." Angel said, not looking at her.

"Um, I know it's not my business, but, are you ok?" Buffy asked, tentatively.

"Yeah.  I just have a lot on my mind." Angel replied, finally glancing at her.

"Well, if you ever want to talk…" Buffy trailed off, confused by Angel's behavior.

The rest of the ride was made in silence.  Angel pulled up in front of Buffy's house.

"Are you going to the Bronze tonight?" Angel asked.

"Probably." Buffy answered.

"Maybe I'll see you there?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said, smiling.

"Good.  See you later then."

Buffy got out of the car.  She was going to turn back to thank Angel again, but he had already sped off.

She shook her head, completely confused by his sudden change of behavior.  _'He seemed to eager to drive me home.'_, she thought.

Buffy walked into the house and headed to her room.

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned, heading back down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie." Her mother, Joyce, said from her spot next to the stove.

"How was school?"

"Same as usual.  Where's Anya?" Buffy asked, noticing the other blonde was nowhere in sight.

"She's upstairs in her room."

Buffy nodded, and Joyce walked over to the counter to stand across from Buffy.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to do for your birthday?"

"I don't want to do anything.  No parties.  Buffy birthdays are always bad." Buffy said.

"Ok, no parties.  How about a movie night?  You, me and presents.  And cake." Joyce suggested, smiling.

"As long as you invite Ben and Jerry." Buffy replied.

"Of course.  Can't leave them out."

"That's ok, then?  You don't have to go to the gallery?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, it's ok.  I am working tonight though.  I'm leaving in a few minutes.  So, you can order pizza if you want."

Buffy sighed.

"Can I go out?"

"I guess.  As long as you come back at a decent hour.  It is a school night, you know."

"I know, mom.  I promise to come home early."

"Ok.  Oh, Cordelia called.  She said to call her back.  You're not meeting her tonight are you?  You know I don't like her, or the other two."

"They're my friends, mom."

"I know, honey.  But I still don't like them."

Buffy walked with Joyce to her car.  Joyce opened the door and put her things in the car.

"You be careful tonight, ok?"

"I will."

Joyce kissed Buffy on the cheek.

"Bye honey."

"Bye mom."

Buffy watched her mother drive away, then turned to go into the house.

_'Another night spent alone.'_, she thought as she walked inside.

Buffy heard the phone ringing, and the answering machine pick up.  She walked over to the phone, prepared to pick it up, but put her hand down when she heard Cordelia's voice.

"Buffy, you need to call me.  Now, damn it!  Hello?  Ugh, fine, call me later."

Cordelia disconnected, and the answering machine clicked off.  Buffy watched the red light blink for a moment.  She started to pick up the phone again, but hit the delete message button instead.  

_'Suddenly I don't feel like going out tonight._', she thought, as she headed upstairs.  She stopped by Anya's room and peeked in.  Anya was lying on her bed reading Cosmo.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stare at me?  There seems to have been a lot of staring today and I would prefer if you would just say hello." Anya said, not looking up.

Buffy walked in, and stood off to the side, feeling awkward.  She and Anya used to be the best of friends until they hit high school and Buffy got popular.  Even though they lived in the same house, they had hardly talked to each other since.

"Hey.  What are you reading?" Buffy asked.

"Cosmo.  Sex stuff." Anya replied, absently, turning a page.

"Mom said we could get pizza."

"She told me."

"Are you going out tonight?" Buffy asked.  She secretly hoped she wasn't, because she wanted to spend some time with her sister, get to know her again.

"Most likely." Anya replied.

"Oh.  I thought maybe since mom was gone, you and I could stay in and-" Buffy started, but was cut off by Anya's phone.

Anya picked it up.

"Hello?—Hi Xander!—Sure.  Pick me up at seven?—Ok.—Love you too.  Bye."  Anya put the phone on the bed and stood up to get ready.

She walked by Buffy, seemingly oblivious to her presence.  Buffy sighed, and walked out, deciding she would go out after all.  

_'Better than being here by myself.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy heard Anya leave.  She sighed again, and finished her makeup.  She stepped back to examine herself in the mirror.  She was wearing a pink skirt, with a matching pink spaghetti strap top, a present from Cordelia last Christmas.

_'Really not my style, but, whatever.'_, she thought.  She grabbed a coat and headed out.

When she got to the Bronze, she could hear the music thumping.  She went inside, and began to walk towards the bar to get a drink when she heard Cordelia.

"There you are.  Why didn't you call me back?  It's not like you had anything important to do." Cordelia told her.

"Sorry, Cordy.  My mom had me run an errand for her.", she lied.

"Whatever." Cordelia said, tossing her hair.

"Go get our table before some loser grabs it.  Harm and I will be there in a minute." Cordelia told her, before walking away.

"Yes, mistress." Buffy said, mockingly.

She headed towards their usual table.  She bumped into someone.  Willow looked up to see who she had run into.  She looked at Buffy, a little afraid.

"Oops.  Sorry."

Buffy looked at her a moment.

_'Here it comes.'_ Willow thought, preparing herself for any barbs Buffy threw at her.

To Willow's shock, Buffy said, "It's ok."

Buffy looked at Willow in amusement as the girl stared at her, mouth hung open.

"So, who are you here with tonight?" Buffy asked her.

"Uh, I'm here with my friends and my boyfriend, Oz.  Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Willow stammered.

Buffy smiled at Willow's nervousness.

"That's nice."

"You want to meet him?" Willow asked hesitantly.  She figured Buffy would say no, but she was shocked again when Buffy answered.

"Sure."

"Ok."

Willow led Buffy over to the sofas where her friends were sitting.

"Hey guys.  You know Buffy, right?" Willow said.

Buffy was about to say hi, but stopped when Cordelia, Harmony, and Cecily walked up.

"Are these losers messing with you?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy started to speak, "I was just-"

"You weren't talking to them were you?" Harmony asked.

Buffy sighed, deciding that any attempts at explaining were a lost cause.  So she stood there, while the three girls insulted the group.

"Let's go Buffy." Cordelia said, walking away with Harmony and Cecily in tow.

Willow looked upset.  Buffy threw her an apologetic look, and whispered, "Maybe some other time."

Willow smiled a little and nodded.  Buffy walked away to join the girls.

Halfway to the table, Buffy decided to go home.  She didn't feel like sitting at a table talking about hair and makeup.  She turned around abruptly, and ran into something hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After witnessing the encounter with Buffy and her friends, Spike decided to go get a drink.  He was walking back to the others when he saw Buffy in front of him, heading towards the three girls seated at one of the tables.  Suddenly she turned and ran right into him.  He stood there, looking at her.  She looked up at him and blushed.

"Sorry.", she mumbled, and walked around him.

Spike turned and watched her walk away.

"Strange girl.", he said, and continued to his friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was walking home, thinking about the night's events.  She was a little angry because she had almost made a new friend, until her current "friends" interrupted.  Buffy shook her head.

'_Like I told Willow, maybe another time.'_

Then her thoughts turned to a certain bleached blonde.  She was embarrassed that she blushed in front of him.

'He has a nice chest.  I wonder if he works out.  I like his eyes.  Never seen eyes that blue before.  Does he have a girlfriend?  Maybe he likes me.  He does stare at me a lot.  God, why did I have to just say sorry?  I could have talked to him….'

Buffy continued thinking about Spike, and before she knew it, she was standing on her front porch.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Friday morning, Buffy was woken by her mother's loud yell.

"Happy Birthday Buffy!"

Buffy opened her eyes sleepily, and glared at her mother.  She looked at the clock next to her bed and groaned.

"Don't be so grouchy.  It's your birthday!", her mother told her, leaning against the open door.

"Yeah, it's my birthday.  You woke me up ten minutes early.  I could have really used those ten minutes!" Buffy grumbled, throwing the comforter over her head.

"Well, lay there for ten more minutes, but you better be downstairs in forty-five minutes." Joyce told her.

"Fine." Buffy huffed from under the comforter.

Joyce sighed, and left the room.

Buffy pulled the comforter off of her head and stared at the ceiling.  She was startled when Joyce popped back into the room.

"God, mom.  You trying to kill me?  On my birthday, no less. "

Joyce chuckled.

"Don't forget to tell your sister happy birthday."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Mom.  We were born at the same time.  I doubt we'd forget."

"Well, just thought I'd tell both of you, considering the fact that neither of you ever speak to each other."

Joyce left before Buffy could reply.  Buffy sighed, and rolled out of bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy came down the stairs, a little perkier than she was earlier.  She walked into the kitchen where Anya and Joyce were standing.  Anya was babbling about money again, while Joyce tried to cook.  Joyce looked up at Buffy when she walked in.

"Feeling better now?", she asked, flipping a pancake.

"Yep."

Buffy took out a plate and grabbed some of the chocolate chip pancakes her mother had made.

"Ooh, birthday pancakes." Buffy said, munching happily.

Joyce smiled at Buffy.  Anya sat down next to Buffy with her own plate.

"Happy Birthday Buffy."

Buffy looked at Anya and smiled.

"Thanks, Anya.  Happy Birthday to you too."

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen, girls?" Joyce asked, joining them.

Anya shrugged.

"I don't feel any different than I did yesterday." Buffy said.

Joyce chuckled.

"Anya, Buffy and I were going to have a little birthday celebration tonight.  Just the three of us.  We'll watch movies, and have cake." Joyce told Anya.

"And don't forget the ice cream." Buffy said.

"And ice cream.  What do you say?  You never did tell me what you wanted to do."

Anya shook her head.

"Actually, I invited some of my friends over.  We pretty much had the same idea you did.  If that's ok with you."

Joyce looked at Buffy, who was pushing her food around the plate.

"What about your sister?"

Anya looked at Buffy.

"You can join us, Buffy.  It's your birthday too."

Buffy sighed.

"Sure.  That's fine with me."

"Great!" Anya said, happily.

The girls finished their breakfast, then headed for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anya walked over to the others, who were sitting under "their" tree in the quad.

"Hey guys.  Hi Xander." Anya said, greeting the others, while giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Happy birthday Anya." Xander told her.

"Where is my present?" Anya immediately asked him, looking around.

"I'll give it to you later." Xander said.

"But I want it now." Anya pouted.

Xander leaned over and whispered in Anya's ear.  Spike shook his head and chuckled, knowing what he was telling her.  The rest of the gang looked just as amused.

Anya grinned, then pouted.

"Why can't I get it now?", she asked.

"Because now is not the time.  Or the place.  Definitely not the place." Xander said, turning a little red.

"Ok." Anya replied, defeated.  Then she whipped around to face the others.

"Did you guys get me presents?  You better have gotten me some."

"Of course we did.  But you'll just have to wait till lunch." Willow said, from her perch on Oz's lap.

"I guess that's ok.  As long as there are many gifts." Anya mumbled.

"So, what did your mum get you?" Spike asked.

"Not sure yet.  But I think it's money.  I hope it's money." Anya replied.

All of a sudden, Xander's face lit up and he waved.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked him.

"Jesse's back."

Jesse joined the group under the tree.

"Hey guys.  What's the what?"

"Hey Jesse.  Welcome back.  How was your trip?" Willow said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Will.  It was ok.  Except the plane ride.  I hate planes.  New York was way too cold for me.  I like my hot air." Jesse replied.

"You certainly let out enough hot air whenever you speak." Spike said, smirking.

Jesse playfully smacked him in the chest.

"You hit like a girl, mate." Spike said, chuckling.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't scream like one." Jesse retorted.

Spike's smirk faded, and he stood up straight.

"Hey.  I wasn't expecting your dumb ass in my closet during the middle of the night.  And I thought I told you never to bring that up again." Spike scowled, referring to a prank Jesse had played on him.

"Ha ha!  Whatever." Jesse replied, laughing.

Spike was about to reply when Xander intervened.

"Alright, kids.  Chill out."

"So, what's happened since I've been away?" Jesse asked.

"You were only gone a week." Xander said, chuckling.

Jesse shrugged.

"You missed the encounter with the Cordettes last night at the Bronze." Oz said, speaking for the first time since they had been there.

"Yeah.  I ran into Buffy, and she was, like, 'that's ok' and then she asked me who I was with, and I almost got to introduce her to everybody." Willow said.

"Almost?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah.  Cordelia and the others interrupted and insulted us, like usual.  Then they left." Willow answered.

"Huh." Jesse said, shaking his head.

"She ran into me on my way back from the bar.  I think she just left them." Spike said.

"Bet you enjoyed that." Jesse said, smirking.

"No comment." Spike answered, simply.

The bell rang, and they headed off to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stalked through the hallway on her way to lunch.  Her day had been horrible since she stepped onto the Sunnydale High quad.  The first thing Cordelia did was snap at her for deserting them at the Bronze.  Then, they went on about their normal lives, oblivious to the fact that it was Buffy's birthday.  The last thing she expected from them was gifts, but a simple "Happy Birthday" would have been fine.  At least she would have known they thought about her.

'Friends, my ass.  I should really consider finding new ones.  Ones that care.' 

Her thoughts went to Willow and her friends.  Buffy shook her head.

_'Who am I kidding?  That's never gonna happen.  They hate me.  And they have good reason to.'_

She opened her locker, and threw her books in.  She sighed, and violently slammed the door shut.  She turned around abruptly and ran into Spike.

"Is there a bloody sign on my forehead that says 'tackle me'?", he asked.

"Well, you were in my way." Buffy said.

"You didn't even see me!" Spike countered.

"Then you should stop being so…sneaky!  Yeah, if you weren't so sneaky, I would have seen you!" Buffy said, making up the first excuse she could think of.

"Well then, luv, I guess I'll go sneak my way to lunch." Spike said, smirking.  Buffy glared at him and continued stalking down the hallway.  Spike watched her walk away.  He shook his head, then made his way to lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy made her way through the crowded cafeteria to her usual table.  She sat down next to Harmony.

"Hey guys." Buffy greeted.

"Hey Buffy.  You talk to Angel today?" Harmony asked.

"No.  I haven't seen him actually." Buffy replied.

"Oh." Harmony said, and turned back to Cordelia, who was talking about the latest trends in Europe.

Buffy sighed and scanned the cafeteria to see if anything interesting was happening.  Angel and his friends sat a few tables over, mostly football players.  There was a small group, or trio rather, towards the back that she only knew as geeks, members of the science club and really into Star Wars.  She spotted Anya and her friends sitting at their usual table.  They were throwing confetti on Anya, while she squealed.  They were all laughing and obviously having a lot of fun.  There was a small cake on the table with candles.  Buffy's face fell when she realized they were celebrating her birthday.

"What about you Buffy?", she heard Cordelia say.

"Huh?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you were going to the Bronze tonight?"

"Uh, no.  I have plans."

"Plans?  What plans?" Cordelia asked.

"Family plans." Buffy stated. 

"So.  Ditch them." Cordelia snapped.

"No, I won't." Buffy replied.

"Whatever." Cordelia said, turning away from her to face the other girls.

Buffy shook her head and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked her.

"To the bathroom." Buffy replied, walking away before Cordelia could speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang, well, pretty much Xander, Willow, and Jesse, threw confetti on Anya.  They were all laughing at the mess they made.  There was a small cake sitting on the table, with green frosting, Anya's favorite color, the color of money.  There were eighteen candles, which Anya had blown out.

"So your mom said it was ok if we came over tonight?" Willow asked.

"Yep.  Oh, uh, I kinda had to invite Buffy, since it's her birthday too."  Anya replied.

"That's ok." Xander said.

"She insults me and I will get very angry." Jesse said, remembering that most of his experiences with Buffy had involved a lot of insults and teasing.

"She won't.  I'll talk to her." Anya said.

"Ok, then.  What time do you want us to be there?" Spike asked.

"Um, maybe seven.  That sound ok?" Anya replied.

Everyone agreed to meet at the Summers' house at seven, promising to bring lots of gifts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat in one of the bathroom stalls.  She was crying, upset because no one seemed to remember her birthday.

'Another Buffy birthday gone bad.  I should really stop celebrating this cursed event.'

Buffy came out of the stall and walked over to the mirror and examined her reflection.

'Now I'm all splotchy.'

She sighed looking at her face, and splashed some cold water on her face.  She heard the bell ring, and stared at the bathroom door.

'No one will miss me.'

She waited until the hall was clear, and left the bathroom.  She gathered her things, quietly left the building and headed home.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:  Thanks for reviewing!!  Thanks to Meli!!  Also, updates will probably be really slow in the next few weeks due to finals this week (L) and the holidays.  But I will try to update as much as possible. 

~Ellie

Chapter 4 

When Buffy got home, she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Buffy?  What are you doing home?" Joyce asked, concerned.

"Uh, I wasn't feeling well." Buffy replied.

"Oh.  Sorry sweetie.  You want me to get you anything?"

"No.  I'm good."

Joyce smiled.

"Alright then.  So, are you going to join in on Anya's little party tonight?"

Buffy grimaced.

"Um, about that.  I was going to ask you if it would be ok if I went to dad's this weekend.  Maybe do a little shopping." Buffy asked.

Truthfully, she would do anything to get away from Sunnydale for the weekend.  So, she figured if going to stay with her dad would make her feel better, then so be it.

Joyce looked at Buffy for a moment.

"Well, if you really want to." Joyce answered.

"Ok.  Could you take me now?"

"Now?  Is everything alright?" Joyce asked, concerned.

She knew Buffy would rather clean toilets than spend time with her dad's fiancé.

"I'm ok." Buffy replied.  "I just want to get away from Sunnydale for a few days." she added, seeing Joyce's skeptical look.

"Well, go pack.  We'll leave when you're ready."

Buffy gratefully hugged her mother, and then ran upstairs to get packed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours later, Buffy was standing in her room at her dad's house in LA.  She unpacked her bags, and headed downstairs.

"Buffy!" her dad's fiancé yelled, throwing her arms around Buffy.

"Uh, hi Vanessa.  Where's dad?" Buffy greeted the woman.

"He had to go to work.  But I have to go to the shelter if you want to come with me." Vanessa offered.

Buffy sighed, but accepted Vanessa's offer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"And this is where they go to watch TV, or just hang out." Vanessa told Buffy, leading her into a large room, with a few sofas and chairs and a large television.  After Buffy and Vanessa had arrived at the shelter for runaways, Vanessa proceeded to give Buffy a tour of the large building.  Buffy was pretty sure she had seen every square inch of the building, but she didn't complain.  She actually thought it was pretty cool.

"Well, that's the end of our tour.  I have to go back to the office to finish some paperwork, so you can feel free to do whatever." Vanessa told Buffy, before leaving her standing by herself in the large room.

Buffy walked around the room, looking at the various pictures on one of the walls.

"Hi."

Buffy turned around to see who was there, and was met by a shy brunette.

"Hi." Buffy answered.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked her.

"Oh, uh, no.  I'm just visiting.  My dad's girlfriend, Vanessa, works here.  I'm Buffy." Buffy told her, holding out her hand.

"I'm Fred." the girl answered, shaking Buffy's hand.

"So, you live here?" Buffy asked.

"Yep.  You wanna see my room?" Fred answered, brightening a little.

"Sure."

Fred led Buffy down the hall to the "residence area".  They entered one of the rooms.  When Buffy walked in, she saw a small room with bunk beds, a set of dressers, and two desks.  Fred sat down on the bottom bed, and Buffy joined her.

"Do you have a roommate?" Buffy asked, noticing the other bed was devoid of any sheets.

"Nope.  I live in here by myself.  I-I don't have any friends here." Fred answered.

"Why not?"

"I-I don't think they like me very much." Fred told her, smiling sadly.

Suddenly, Buffy had an idea.

"Hey, do you wanna stay with me until I leave?  You know, spend the night at my house." Buffy asked, hoping to make the other girl feel better.

Buffy couldn't help but smile when she saw Fred light up.

"Really?"

"Yep.  I'm sure Vanessa won't mind.  And, hey, maybe we could go out to eat tomorrow, and do a little shopping." Buffy said.

"Ok.  But, I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it.  I'll go tell Vanessa that you're gonna stay with us, and you can pack whatever you need.  I'll see you downstairs." Buffy told her, before leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, at the summers' house in Sunnydale…

Anya opened the door for her friends, and smiled as they came in, arms loaded with presents, food, and movies.

The night started with the opening of presents, which Anya had immediately demanded upon their arrival.  She received a new sweater from Willow and Oz, a key chain that said 'I Love Money' from Spike, a t-shirt with 'New York' written in it from Jesse, and a few CD's and a necklace from Xander.

Then the cake came, followed by the movies.  They had settled down to watch Wrong Turn.

"Hey, where's Buffy?" Willow asked, as soon as the credits began to roll.

"She went to stay with dad for the weekend." Anya answered.

"Oh, ok."

"Too bad.  I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with her." Jesse said.

"I thought you hated Buffy." Anya said.

"That was sarcasm." Jesse answered, rolling his eyes.

"That's not very nice." Spike put in.

"Well, excuse me for not being nice to her, but she teased us mercilessly ever since she moved here." Jesse said.

Spike was about to retort when Anya stepped in.

"Hey, no fighting on my birthday!" Anya yelled.

Jesse and Spike grumbled an apology and the movie fest resumed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ooh, I wanna go in here." Buffy said, pointing to a small store.

She and Fred were spending the day at the mall.  Buffy's father, Hank, had given her his credit card, so Buffy was treating her new friend to lunch and a small shopping spree.

They walked into the store, looking at the clothes.  They were mostly vintage and leather.  Buffy bought up a few things, and they left the store.  Buffy glanced at Fred, who was smiling, arms full of shopping bags.  She thought it was so cool to have a new friend, one who she could be herself with.  Fred and Buffy had spent most of the previous night talking.  Buffy learned that Fred wasn't actually a runaway, she was an orphan.  Her parents had died in a car accident when she was fifteen.  She had spent the last few years wandering before she had moved into the shelter.  She was eighteen now, Buffy's age.  She didn't attend school, but was still very intelligent.

Watching Fred, another idea hit Buffy.  What if Fred could come home with her?  She could go to Sunnydale High, and maybe college.  Buffy decided to call Joyce that night, and didn't mention her idea to Fred, in case it couldn't happen.

They hit a few more stores before heading back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.  Fred was sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

Buffy had called her mother a few moments ago, and it was confirmed that Fred could come home with Buffy, to live with them and go to school.

"Watcha doin'" Buffy asked.

Fred looked up from her magazine.

"Just reading one of your magazines."

"Oh.  I wanna ask you something.  It's really important." Buffy told her.

Fred looked at Buffy, concerned, and put her magazine down.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no.  It's nothing bad.  I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come home with me.  You could go to school with me.  I asked my mom, and she said it was cool." Buffy said.

"Really?" Fred asked eyes wide.

"Yep.  So, what do you say?"

"I would love too!" Fred said, smiling.

"Well, mom is picking us up tomorrow.  Do you need to get anything else from the shelter?"

"No.  What I brought with me is all I have." Fred said, embarrassed.

"Ok, then.  Then we may just have to go shopping again!" Buffy told her, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Joyce arrived in LA to pick up the girls.

"Hi mom!" Buffy greeted.

Buffy pulled Fred from behind her.

"This is Fred.  Fred, mom.  Mom, Fred." Buffy said, introducing them.

"Hello dear.  So you will be staying with us?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers." Fred answered, smiling.

"Please, call me Joyce.  Or mom if you want." Joyce told her.

"Ok."

"Well, let's put your bags in the car so we can go."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Anya and the others woke up before Joyce, Buffy, and Fred came home.  They said their goodbyes, and left.  Joyce and the girls arrived not long after they left.

Anya greeted her mother and sister and went upstairs with her presents.

"That was Anya, my sister." Buffy told Fred.

Joyce walked in.

"Fred, you will be staying in the guest bedroom.  Consider it yours now." Joyce told her.

"Thank you." Fred answered.

Buffy led Fred up to her new room.  Buffy helped her unpack.

"Who's she?"

Buffy and Fred looked up to see Anya standing in the doorway.

"Hi Anya.  This is Fred.  She's going to be staying with us." Buffy told her.

Fred waved and Anya just looked at her before leaving.

Buffy frowned when she heard Anya's mumbled remark as she left.

_'Great.  Another one of Buffy's minions.'_

Buffy looked at Fred, and sighed in relief when she realized that she had not heard it.  They continued unpacking, talking about the upcoming school day.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for no updates this past month.  Things have been really crazy.  Anywho, thanks for reading, and be sure to review! 

~Ellie

Chapter 5 

It was Monday morning, and Buffy was in Fred's new room helping her pick out something to wear for her first day of school.  Buffy sifted through the new clothes she and Fred had gotten on their shopping trip.  Fred sat on the bed fiddling with the comforter.

"You have nothing to be worried about, you know." Buffy told her, sensing her nervousness.

"But what if no one likes me?" Fred asked.

Buffy smiled at her.

"Then they're stupid.  You'll be fine.  Here, put this on." Buffy answered, handing Fred a pale blue sundress.

Fred smiled and took the dress from Buffy.

"I'll be back in a second." Buffy told her, leaving the room.

She went into her room and picked through the make-up on her dresser.  She picked up a few things and went back over to Fred's room.

"Are you ready?" Buffy asked through the door.

The door cracked open, and Fred peeked out at Buffy.

"I don't think I should wear this." Fred told her.

"Open up.  I wanna see." Buffy replied.

Fred opened the door and Buffy stepped in.  She looked at Fred and smiled.

"I think it looks cute." Buffy said, fixing the spaghetti straps on Fred's shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked again, playing with the hem of the dress.

"Yep.  Now sit down.  I'm gonna do your make-up."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, Buffy came down the stairs with Fred behind her.  They went into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Good morning girls." Joyce greeted them.

"Morning mom.  Don't you think Fred looks cute?" Buffy said, leaning on the counter.

Joyce looked at Fred, who was standing next to the stove.  Joyce smiled at her, and turned to Buffy.

"She looks gorgeous."

"See?  I told you it doesn't look bad." Buffy said, smirking at a blushing Fred.

"Oh, Anya left with Xander.  Do you girls want me to take you to school?" Joyce asked them.

Buffy nodded, and Fred gave a little smile.

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anya and Xander walked hand in hand over to the gang.  They greeted each other and sat down under their tree.

"So, what's the what?  Anything special happening today?" Jesse asked.

"Does anything special happen any other day in this place?" Spike answered, rolling his eyes.

"True.  But a guy can always hope.  Maybe the school will explode." Jesse said, smiling.

"With us in it?  Not my idea of special." Xander said.

Jesse's smile faded.

"Huh.  Didn't think of it that way."

"Hey, who's that walking with Buffy?" Willow asked.

They turned to see Buffy walking with a brunette girl.

"Oh, that's Fred.  She's living with us now." Anya said.

"Living with you?" Spike asked.

"Yep.  Buffy picked her up from a runaway shelter, and now she's living with us, and going to school."  Anya answered.

"She's pretty." Jesse said, staring at the girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy and Fred walked into school.  Buffy took her to the office where she got her schedule.

"We have all the same classes except fourth period, right before lunch.  You have Advanced Physics.  You can meet me for lunch." Buffy said, handing the paper to Fred.

"Ok." Fred answered staring at the paper in her hands.

They headed off to their classes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stood outside of the cafeteria waiting for Fred.  It had been ten minutes since the lunch bell had rung, and no sign of Fred.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy turned to face Cordelia, who stood there with her arms crossed.

"I was waiting for someone." Buffy told her.

"Well, guess who's sitting at our table?" Cordelia said, grabbing Buffy's arm.

Cordelia pulled Buffy to their usual table, where Harmony and Cecily sat with…

"Angel?" Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy." Angel greeted her, smiling.

Buffy sat down next to him.

"How have you been?" Buffy asked him.

Angel was about to answer when Cordelia starting laughing.

"Look at the new girl!  What a loser!" Cordelia said, laughing hysterically.

Buffy looked up to see Fred sitting with Anya and the others.

_'So that's where she went.'_ Buffy thought, hurt.

Buffy was startled when Angel waved his hand in her face.

"Listen, I was wondering if you needed a ride home after school?"

"Um, I have something to do after school.  Maybe another time?"

"That's ok.  Maybe you could meet me at the Bronze tonight instead?" Angel asked.

"Ok.  See you at seven?"

"Sure thing.  See you tonight." Angel replied, leaving the table.

"Oh my gosh!  He asked you out again!" Harmony squealed.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We're just going to the Bronze.  It's no big deal." Buffy said.

"Excuse me, it is a big deal.  He's the most popular guy in school.  Do you realize how this will boost your reputation?" Cordelia snapped.

"Cordelia, I don't care!" Buffy yelled, leaving them sitting there.

Harmony and Cordelia stared after Buffy, mouths hung open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you're going to be staying at the Summers' household now?" Jesse asked Fred.

"Yeah." Fred answered, blushing and looking down.

Anya rolled her eyes.  Xander jabbed her in the side.

"What?" she hissed.

"She's new.  Be nice." Xander whispered.

"I'm trying to, but she won't say a word.  It's all monosyllabic." Anya huffed.

"I told you, she's new.  She's just shy.  You were new once."

"Fine.  So, Fred, did you have a boyfriend in LA?" Anya asked.

Fred looked at Anya startled.

"Uh, n-no.", she answered, blushing even more.

"That sucks.  No orgasms." Anya said.

Fred choked on her drink, sending her into a coughing fit.  Jesse grimaced, and patted her back, while the others stifled their laughter.

"I think I'm going to go now." Fred told them, standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to leave." Willow said, looking nervous.

"It's ok.  I'm just going to go get my books before class starts." Fred answered, walking away.

"Oh man.  You don't think she hates us now?" Willow asked the others.

"Nah.  She was just embarrassed." Xander said, looking directly at Anya.

"Embarrassed by what?" Anya asked.

"Your lack of tact, for starters." Jesse said, smirking.

"Whatever.  I was just trying to make conversation." Anya said.

"Hey, where's the bleached wonder?" Xander asked.

"Smoke break." Oz answered simply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stomped out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, heading for her locker.  As she turned the corner, she slammed into Spike, sending him flying into the middle of the hallway with her lying on top of him.  Buffy sat up to see who she had hit, and drowned in two sapphire eyes.

Buffy stared at Spike, a little stunned.

"If we're going to keep meeting like this, we should schedule an appointment so I can be ready." Spike told her, smirking.

_'Wow, look at those eyes.  And those lips.  Very kissable.  Wait, Bad Buffy!'_

Buffy did not reply, so Spike waved his hand in her face.

"You still in there, luv?"

Buffy blinked and shook her head.

"Uh, what?"

"Are you alright, pet?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered, shrugging.

"Then why are you still on top of me?  Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Suddenly, Buffy realized their position and scrambled off of him, blushing furiously.

Spike chuckled and stood up, helping her to her feet.  Just as Buffy was standing up, she tripped over her purse, falling into Spike again.  This time Spike caught her, and stumbled back a few feet against the row of lockers.  Stunned, they stood there for a moment, Buffy pressed against Spike, his arms wrapped around her.

_'This is really nice.'_ Buffy thought.

_'If I had known this would be the way to get her in my arms, I would have tripped her myself a long time ago.'_ Spike thought.

Buffy was the first to move.  She looked up at Spike, who was looking down at her.  Buffy barely had time to think when Spike moved his head toward hers.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Spike moved his head towards Buffy.  Just as their lips touched, the bell rang, and students began to fill the hall.  Buffy jerked out of Spike's arms, and quickly ran into the bathroom across the hall.

Spike stood there, breathing hard.  He finally pushed himself away from the lockers and started to walk away when something caught his eye.  Buffy's purse was lying on the floor a few feet away.  Spike walked over and picked it up, and put it in his locker.

_'Give me an excuse to see her again.'_ Spike thought, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stood in the bathroom, leaning over the sink.

_'Oh my God, Oh my God!  I almost kissed him!  Spike's Lips!  Lips of Spike!'_ she thought, looking at her flushed face in the mirror.

She bent over the sink and splashed cold water on her face.  As she was drying her face, she noticed a pair of sandals in a stall behind her.

_'I know those shoes'_; she thought as she walked over and tapped on the door.

"Fred?"

The stall door opened, revealing Fred standing behind the door.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah.  I'm fine." Fred answered giggling nervously.

"Then why are you hiding in the stall?"

Fred shrugged, playing with the straps on her dress.

"I saw you sitting with Anya and the others at lunch today." Buffy said.

"Yeah.  I got lost on my way from Physics, and I saw Anya so I asked her where the cafeteria was.  And then I couldn't find you, so I sat down with them.  I don't think they like me very much." Fred said, quickly.

"Is that why you were hiding in the stall?" Buffy asked.

"That's part of it.  And my feet hurt." Fred answered, nodding toward the shoes on the floor.

"I have some band aids if you want any.  We should probably get to class anyway." Buffy told her.

They walked out of the bathroom to Buffy's locker.  Buffy opened it, looking for her purse.

"Spike." Buffy said, after her failed attempt to find her purse.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Oh, uh, I ran into Spike, literally, and I must have dropped my purse.  Maybe he has it." Buffy told her.

"Oh.  Is he the guy with the black coat?" Fred asked.

"Yeah.  Black coat, bleached hair, beautiful blue eyes, a nice hard chest," Buffy began, but stopped at Fred's raised eyebrow.

"And we should be going to class now." Buffy said quickly, walking away.

Fred smiled and shook her head, following Buffy down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy and Fred walked into the house after school.

"Mom!  We're home!" Buffy yelled.

After no answer, Buffy yelled again.

"Mom!"

They walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe she went out." Buffy said, opening the refrigerator.

"Um, Buffy.  Here." Fred said, handing Buffy a note.

_Girls,_

_ I have to go to LA for a few days.  I'll be back this weekend.  There's money for food on the counter._

_Love, Mom_

Buffy set the note on the counter.

"Well, I guess that means we're eating pizza tonight." Buffy told Fred.

"Alright." Fred answered, through bites of donut.

"Idiot!" Buffy yelled.

Fred jumped, dropping her donut on the floor.

"Not you.  Me.  I totally forgot that I have a date tonight." Buffy said.

"Oh.  Well, I can stay here by myself.  I'm used to it." Fred said.

"Oh no, Fred.  You can come too.  I'm sure Angel won't mind."

"No.  I'll just stay here.  I have a lot of work to catch up anyway.  You go." Fred said.

"Ok." Buffy said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, the phone rang.  Buffy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?  It's Angel.  Listen, I won't be able to pick you up tonight.  Do you think you could meet me at the Bronze instead?" Angel asked.

"Sure." Buffy answered.

"Alright.  See you then."

"Bye." Buffy said to the tone on the other end.

"Ok.  Weird."

Buffy turned to go upstairs when the doorbell rang.  Buffy sighed, and went over to the door, opening it.

"Hi Buffy!" Harmony chirped.  Cordelia just stared at her.

"Harmony!  And Cordelia!  What are you guys doing here?"  Buffy asked.

"We came to see if you needed any help getting ready for your date." Cordelia said calmly.

Cordelia stepped in, Harmony right behind her.

"So, when is he picking you up?" Harmony asked.

"Well, he's not going to." Buffy told her.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"He called right before you got here and said he wouldn't be able to pick me up, but asked for me to meet him there." Buffy said.

"Oh.  Well, we can't take my car.  Daddy's getting it detailed." Cordelia told her.

"We can walk." Buffy shrugged.

"Are you kidding?  We don't walk." Cordelia stated.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Buffy asked a little annoyed.

"When did your mom leave?" Harmony asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"A little while ago." Buffy answered, and then turned back to Cordelia.

"How long will she be gone?" Harmony asked.

"Until this weekend." Buffy answered.

Harmony nodded, looking at her nails.  Buffy turned back to Cordelia.

"We can always take a-"

"Wait.  You said your mom wouldn't be back until this weekend.  We can take her car." Cordelia said, smiling.

"What?  No, we can't"- Buffy started.

"Yes, we can.  Your mom isn't here.  No one will know."

"What about Anya?  She'll know.  She'll tell.  You know she can't keep a secret." Buffy said.

"Buffy, don't worry about it.  Let's get ready to go." Cordelia said, heading upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, Buffy was standing outside in front of her mom's car.  Cordelia and Harmony walked past her, and got into the car.

"Come on, Buffy." Cordelia said, shutting the door.

Buffy sighed, and got in the car.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this.  I don't have my license with me-"

"Buffy!  Let's go!" Cordelia yelled.

_'What could it hurt?'_ Buffy thought as she started the car and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy parked in front of the Bronze.  The girls got out and headed toward the entrance.

Buffy saw Angel sitting at a table with some of his friends.  She headed towards him.

"Hey Angel."

Angel looked at her, a little startled.

"Oh, hey Buffy."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Um, Buffy?  Could we talk?  Upstairs." Angel asked.

"Ok." Buffy answered.

They went upstairs and stood next to the railing.

"So." Buffy said.

"It's about us.  We shouldn't really see each other anymore.  I don't think I could ever have a relationship with you." Angel stated.

Buffy's mouth opened in shock.

Buffy thought.

"Ok.", she finally answered.

"Look, it's not you.  It's me." Angel said, starting to pace.

"Are you ok?  You wanna talk?" Buffy asked.

Angel paced for a minute before finally speaking.

"It's just-I'm in love with someone else.  She doesn't go here.  She lives across town."

"Oh." Buffy said.

"And she's pregnant with my baby." Angel added, still pacing.

"Ohhh.  Congratulations?" Buffy said, carefully.

"I know.  Exciting, huh?  I can't wait to be a dad." Angel said, stopping in front of Buffy.

"You understand now, right?  Why we can't be together?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yeah.  Completely." Buffy answered.

Truthfully, she was relieved she did not have to pretend to want to date Angel anymore.  Since the incident earlier that day, she had her eyes on a certain bleached blonde.

"Ok?"

Buffy glanced at Angel.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that I think we should still be friends."

"Sure.  So, I'm just gonna head back down now." Buffy said, turning to leave.

"Whoever he is, he's a really lucky guy."

Buffy stopped, and turned.

"What?"

"It is a guy, right?  The reason for your intense thoughts?" Angel asked.

"How did you know I was thinking about a guy?  I-I could have been thinking about something else, like, uh, math." Buffy asked, smiling a little.

Angel smiled at her before walking past her.

"It's a guy thing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike walked into the Bronze and headed towards his friends sitting on the sofas.

"Hey.", he said.

"Hi Spike." Jesse greeted him.

"What's up?" Xander asked.

"Nothing really.  Where are the girls?" Spike asked.

"Bathroom." Oz stated.

Spike nodded.

"So, have any of you seen Buffy?" he asked.

"No.  Not since school.  Why?" Xander answered.

"I, uh, have her purse." Spike said, taking Buffy's purse from under his coat and placing it on the table.

"Why do you have her purse?" Jesse asked, leaning forward to examine it.

"She dropped it today.  I was going to give it back to her."

Xander leaned forward also, and poked it.

"Have you looked inside of it?" Xander asked, poking it again.

"No.  It's her purse.  It's private." Spike answered.

"Yeah.  It's, like, a woman's secret source of power.  There are many dark and dangerous things in there that men should never know about." Oz said.

Jesse sat back a little, before falling forward, knocking the purse onto the floor.

"Oops.  Oh, I'm sorry.  Damn, we should clean that up." Jesse said, kneeling to look at the spilled contents.  Xander leaned over also, while Spike picked it up.

"Leave it alone." Spike told them, annoyed.

"What?  It fell." Jesse said innocently.

"What fell?" Anya asked, standing behind Spike.

"Buffy's purse." Jesse said.

"Who has Buffy's purse?" Willow asked.

"Spike." Xander said.

"Why do you have my sister's purse?" Anya asked a little annoyed.

"She dropped it, alright!  I was going to give it back to her." Spike said.

"Hi Buffy." Willow said.

Spike jumped, unintentionally clutching the purse to him causing Buffy to smirk.

"That color really matches your coat." Buffy said, smiling a little more.

Spike looked down at the purse.  He straightened up and shoved it toward Buffy.

"You dropped this today." he said.

Buffy smiled again and took the purse from him.  They stood awkwardly in silence for a moment, the others staring intently.  Buffy finally spoke.

"Thanks."

Spike nodded.

"No problem, luv."

"I guess I should go." Buffy said.

"So, are we scheduled for tomorrow, then?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, looking confused.

"You know, for the next time you'll run into me."

"Oh.  I guess." Buffy answered, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy searched the crowd of teens for Harmony and Cordelia.  She finally spotted them talking to a group of guys.

Buffy pulled Cordelia to the side.

"Let's go."

"What?  No way.  It's early." Cordelia said.

"Do you want to walk home?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia stared at her for a moment.

"Harm!  Let's go!" Cordelia yelled.

The girls went outside and got into the car.  Buffy started the car and left.

As Buffy neared Revello Drive, a cat jumped out from a bush into the road.

"Look out!" Harmony yelled.

Buffy slammed on the brakes and swerved, missing the cat, and headed right into a nearby tree.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Buffy looked up from her spot in the drivers seat.  Luckily, she was not going too fast, and was able to slow down enough to keep everyone safe.  She looked over at Cordelia, who was staring at the tree.  Harmony sat in the back, unharmed by the accident.

"Are you guys alright?" Buffy asked, unbuckling her seat belt.

"I broke a nail.  And I just got these done yesterday!" Harmony whined.

Buffy looked at Cordelia, who was still staring ahead.

"Cordy?  Are you ok?"

Cordelia slowly turned her head towards Buffy.

"Ok?  Ok?  You almost got us killed!" Cordelia yelled.

"I'm sorry, Cordy."

"You better be." Cordelia said, throwing the door open, and getting out.

Harmony and Buffy got out also, walking over to Cordelia, who was standing behind the car.

"We should call someone to come help us." Buffy said.

"Come help you, maybe.  I'm leaving!" Cordelia told her.

"Me too." Harmony said, nodding.

"What?  You guys can't leave me here alone!  I hardly know where I am!"  Buffy yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, you're on Oak Street, a block away from my house." Cordelia told her, starting to walk away.

"Cordelia!" Buffy yelled.

Cordelia whirled around and glared at Buffy.

"It's your accident!  You take care of it!  I'm going home, and don't bother to follow me.  Come on, Harm." 

Cordelia and Harmony walked away, leaving Buffy alone on the dark street.

"That's just great.  Really great.  Now what am I gonna do." Buffy said to the empty street.

Buffy went around to the front of the car to survey the damage.  The hood had a dent, and the bumper was almost completely torn off.  Buffy shook her head and sighed.

"Oh yeah.  I'm dead."

Buffy took her cell phone out of her purse.  She had forgotten that it had been turned on, and had been in her purse all day.  She cursed when the phone died.

"Damn!"

She began to walk slowly down the street, looking for the nearest house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike had left the Bronze early, and was now driving around town.  He turned the radio on, and began to sing along.

"I wanna be sedated!"

He tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music.  He turned down another street.  He saw a girl walking along the road, and slowed down to see if she needed any help.  He stopped the car and got out heading towards the girl.

Buffy had been walking for about five minutes when she saw the car stop.  A figure got out, and she saw it was a man.  Buffy started shaking a little when he headed towards her.

_'Oh God.  I'm gonna die. He's getting closer.'_

Buffy had stopped walking and was slowly starting to panic.

Spike watched the girl as she stopped.  He could tell she was nervous, so he yelled to her before he got any closer.

"Do you need any help?"

Buffy's head shot up at the voice.

"Spike?"

Spike stopped walking when he heard her speak.

"Yeah, luv."

Buffy felt a little safer, and walked over to him.

"Hi."

""Hi to you, pet.  May I ask why you're walking down a dark street by yourself?"

"I had an accident.  Cordelia and Harmony left me.  And my cell phone is dead." Buffy told him, and then added quietly, "Bitches."

Spike chuckled at that.

"Where's your car?"

"Down the road, a little way." she answered, looking in the other direction.

"Well, I have a friend whose father owns a mechanic shop.  I'm sure he could get you a tow truck." Spike told her.

"That would be very helpful."

"Come on, you should sit in my car.  I've got a cell in there, I'll call from here, and we'll wait."

They headed toward the DeSoto, and Spike opened the door for Buffy.  She got in, and Spike went to the other side and got in, reaching for the phone on his dash.  He dialed a number, and talked for a few minutes, before hanging up.

"Jesse will be here in a few minutes with the truck."

Buffy nodded quietly, and stared at the floor.

Spike started the car, and drove down the road and stopped when he saw a car smashed into a tree.  He pulled over and stopped, getting out when he saw Jesse pull up.

"Hey man.  Thanks for coming." Spike told him.

They walked to the front of the car, and Jesse whistled when he saw it.

"Who did this?" Jesse asked.

"It's Buffy's mum's car."

Jesse looked at Spike.

"Serves her right."

"Hey, I know you have issues, but please just do this." Spike said, sighing.

"Fine.  But just so you know, I'm only doing this because of you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse took the car to the garage next to his house, and Spike and Buffy followed.  They got out, and went inside.

"It doesn't look too bad." Spike told her.

Buffy looked at him, eyes wide.

"Are you kidding?  You probably won't see me at school anymore, cuz I'll be dead!  My mom is going to freak!" Buffy said.

"Your mum is nice.  It won't be that bad." Spike said, trying to calm her down.

She turned around to look at the car again and sighed.  Spike noticed the cut on her cheek.

"You have a cut, luv." he told her.

"What?  Where?" Buffy asked.

"On your cheek, right here." Spike told her, lightly touching her face.  "You should get that bandaged."

"Oh, uh, I think I have some band aids in my purse." she answered, rummaging in her bag, and pulling out a small tin.

"Here's some alcohol."

"You keep alcohol and cotton balls in your car?" Buffy asked.

"I get into a few fights every now and then." Spike answered, smiling.

Spike took the cotton ball, and dabbed Buffy's cheek.

"Ow." Buffy winced.

"Sorry, luv."

Spike finished cleaning her cut and took a bandage and placed it over the cut.

"All done." Spike told her, his fingers resting lightly on her cheek.

"Thanks." Buffy replied, liking the way his fingers lingered on her face.

Jesse walked up behind them and coughed.  Spike took his hand away from Buffy's face, and they turned to Jesse.

"I've looked at the damage, and made an estimate of your bill according to what dad charges." Jesse said.

"Oh, thanks-"

Jesse cut Buffy off and continued.  "Anyway, you'll need to have the bumper replaced, and the dent taken out of the hood."

He handed her a paper, and walked over to the other side of the garage.

"Don't mind him.  He's naturally cranky." Spike told her, chuckling.

"I heard that!" Jesse said from across the room.

Spike started to walk over to Jesse when he heard Buffy yell.

"A thousand dollars?  That's ridiculous!"

Spike walked back over to where she stood, examining the paper.  Jesse got up and walked over as well.

Buffy looked at him and glared.

"It can't be that much.  You're doing this because of me."

Jesse shook his head.

"You can look at my dad's books.  It's right."

"It can't be.  How am I going to pay for this?" Buffy asked, waving the paper.

"Well, for starters, you can go beg your mommy for the money." Jesse retorted.

"Hey, that's enough, mate." Spike said, stepping next to Jesse.

"It's my mom's car!  She'll be so pissed!" Buffy yelled.

Jesse was about to reply when Spike grabbed his arm.

"Let's go have a quick talk."

Buffy watched them walk across the room and whisper.  Then she looked at the bill again and felt tears come to her eyes.

Meanwhile, Spike glared at Jesse.

"Why can't you cut her some slack?" Spike asked.

"I'm billing her like we bill all of the customers.  Why should she be any different?"

"Well, can't you do something?" Spike asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I am doing something.  I'm fixing her car.  The bill stays.  If you care so much, why don't you fix it for her?" Jesse said, walking away.

Spike thought a while before he went back over to Buffy.

"Hey.  Sorry about him."

Buffy looked at Spike.

"It's ok.  He has reason to hate me." Buffy answered quietly.

"I have an idea."

Buffy looked up at Spike.

"Oh?"

Spike nodded.

"What if I fix the car?"

"Ok." Buffy answered slowly.  "What would I owe you?"

"Uh, I don't want money." Spike said.

Buffy looked at Spike, eyes wide.

"What?  I'm not sleeping with you, if that's what you mean." Buffy yelled.

"No!  I didn't mean that, luv."

"Oh.  Then what did you mean?" Buffy asked, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Well, if I fix the car for you, at no charge, I want to you to go out with me."

"Oh, a date?  We could do that." Buffy said.

"No, luv.  Not a date.  As my girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N:  Thanks so much for the great reviews!  I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.  Keep reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Ellie

Chapter 8 

Buffy stared at Spike, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

'Girlfriend?  Oh my God!  His girlfriend!  I could be his girlfriend!  He likes me.  I thought he hated me.'

Before Buffy got too lost in her thoughts, Spike interrupted her.

"Buffy?  Did you hear what I said?"

Buffy shook her head slightly and looked up at Spike.

"Yeah.  How long?"

"What?" Spike asked, confused.

"How long will we date?  A week, two weeks?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about that." Spike said sheepishly.

"Ok." Buffy said slowly.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Two weeks."  Spike said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We date for two weeks, then we can break up." Spike explained, hoping she would say yes.

"Two weeks from today?" Buffy asked, a funny look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, if you want to get technical about it."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Well, according to my calculations that will be the night of the Prom."

"Oh.  Well, I guess I'll be going with the Prom Queen then." Spike said, smirking a little.

"Don't call me that." Buffy said quietly.

"Alright then."

"No." Buffy said.

"Would you please stop talking like that!  You confuse me." Spike said.

"No." Buffy said again.

Suddenly, Spike understood what she meant.

"Fine." Spike said, quietly.

"Wait!  I mean-ugh- just let me think about it, ok?" Buffy asked.

"Alright, luv." Spike said, the little hope he had with her growing a bit bigger.

"Can you take me home?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, pet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a very awkward ride home, Buffy walked into her house a little after midnight.  Everything was quiet.  She went upstairs, peeking into Anya's bedroom, sighing after seeing that it was empty.  She heard music coming from Fred's room, and knocked on the door.  She chuckled when she heard a yelp and a thump.  Finally, Fred opened the door looking flustered.

"Buffy!  You scared me!" Fred told her, smoothing back her hair.

"Were you hanging from the ceiling or something?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"What?" Fred asked, confused.

"I was just wondering what the thump was."

"Oh.  I fell off my bed.  You scared me, remember?" Fred told her, smiling.

"I'm sorry.  Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok.  I'm just not used to people knocking on my door."

Buffy nodded and looked down at her feet.  Fred tilted her head to the side.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"Uh, yeah.  I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh.  Do you want to talk about anything?" Fred asked.

"I'm alright, really.  I was just checking on you before I went to bed."

Fred looked a little upset, but tried not to show it.

"Ok then.  Good night.", she said, softly closing the door.

"Good night." Buffy answered.

Buffy stood there a moment, staring at Fred's door.  She knocked on it again, and Fred opened the door.

"Didn't get me that time." Fred said, smiling.

"I wrecked mom's car." Buffy said suddenly.

Fred smile faded.

"Ok."

Buffy walked into the room and started pacing.  Fred walked over to the bed and sat down, watching Buffy as she paced.  She jumped a little, when Buffy spoke again.

"And Cordelia and Harmony left me.  They left me, right there, on an empty, dark street.  Do you have any idea how freaked I was?"

"A lot?" Fred said tentatively.

"Hell yes!  I was scared to death!  And to make matters worse, my cell phone was dead, because Spike had it."

"Spike had your phone?" Fred asked, trying to keep up.

"Yes, Spike had it.  It was in my purse, which he had also.  And you know what?  I gave Cordelia and Harmony a ride to the Bronze, and they don't even have the decency to say thanks.  Or at least let me use their cell phone to get help.  They didn't even wish me a happy birthday!"

"Are we still talking about the accident?" Fred asked.

"I mean, they're supposed to be my friends, right?  Anya's friends are nicer to me than my supposed friends are.  And Spike, don't even get me started on Spike."

"Ok, I won't ask you about Spike." Fred said.

"Good.  Cos I don't wanna talk about him."

"Ok, no Spike." Fred said, smiling.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, causing Fred to jump.

"He helped me.  He called for help, and picked me up.  And then his friend Jesse gave me an estimate for a thousand dollars.  A thousand dollars for a bumper and a dent!  And you know what Spike did?"

Fred shook her head, eyes wide.

"He offered to fix my car for free.  Free!"

"That was nice of him." Fred stated.

Buffy stopped pacing and joined Fred on the bed.

"But he said he would do it if I would be his girlfriend until after Prom.", she told Fred quietly.

"Oh."

"If I don't accept, I'll have to either come up with a thousand dollars before mom comes home, or wait and tell mom and be grounded for the rest of my high school career."

"And if you accept?" Fred asked.

"And if I accept, I will be the joke of the school.  Me dating a so called loser?  And you know what's really weird?  I don't think I care."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Fred spoke up.

"Do-do you like him?"

Buffy chewed her lip for a moment, pondering the question.

"I'm not sure.  I think I do, but sometimes he can be so annoying."

"So, are you leaning toward yes?"

"Pretty much.  Do you think I should accept the offer?"

"It's not for me to decide for you, Buffy.  But I will say, he is really cute." Fred replied, smiling.

"Yeah, he is isn't he."  Buffy said dreamily.  "He has these really gorgeous eyes and cheekbones, and he has this adorable smirk.  And when he leans over to pick up his bookbag, you can see the way his muscles ripple and, um-" Buffy stopped talking at Fred's raised eyebrow and slight smile.

"And I'm going to bed now.  Good night." Buffy said, blushing and quickly leaving the room.

Fred watched Buffy leave the room, and followed her, closing the door, and chuckled.

"And people say I have problems."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the next morning, Buffy had made her decision.  She got up and took a shower, returning to her room to get dressed.  She put on a short denim skirt, a pink halter, and pink flip-flops.  She put on some light makeup, and left her hair down.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen where Fred was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Buffy.  Feeling better?", Fred asked.

 "Well, I've made a decision.  I'll talk to Spike when I get to school." Buffy replied, eating a banana.

They finished their breakfast, and left for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike walked out onto the quad, and went over to the gang.

"Hey Spike." Willow greeted.

"Hey Red."

Spike leaned against the tree, staring out over the quad.

"Whatcha looking for?" Willow asked.

"More like who." Jesse said, looking directly at Spike.

"What's he mean?", asked Xander.

"It's nothing.  I'll tell you guys later." Spike said, not wanting to talk about the Buffy situation right then.

"Ok." Xander replied, smirking.  
"I wonder what he's gonna tell us." Anya said, in what she thought was a whisper.

"I don't know.  He'll tell us when he feels like it.  Besides, it's probably a guy thing that we're not supposed to hear anyway." Willow told her.

Spike rolled his eyes at their 'whispered' conversation, and continued to watch the students coming onto the quad.

"It's probably about sex." Anya 'whispered' again.

"Like I said, I don't wanna know." Willow said, making a face.

Spike looked at the girls.

"Bloody hell!  I'm standing right here!"

Willow's eyes went wide, and she blushed.  Anya just shrugged.  Xander coughed.  Spike's eyebrow shot up at Xander's sudden cough.  Jesse snickered.  Xander shrugged, an amused look on his face, while Oz sat by, stoic as ever.

*Cough* "Buffy." *Cough*

Spike turned his head and glared at Xander.  Xander looked around innocently, and Jesse snickered again.

"Oh." Anya said, slowly.

"Bloody hell!  I need a smoke.  See you lot later." Spike told them, stalking away.

Willow watched as he left.  She smacked Xander in the chest.

"Ow!", he yelled, rubbing his chest.

"Look what you did!  Now he's gonna be grrr all day." Willow said.

"He'll get over it." Jesse told her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike stalked into the school, heading for his locker.  He hadn't seen Buffy, and he was beginning to doubt her response.

Buffy walked toward her locker with Fred.  She saw Cordelia and Harmony on the quad as she walked by, but she didn't stop.  She had seen Anya and the others, but no sign of Spike.  As they walked down the somewhat empty hallway, Fred grabbed Buffy's arm.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Look." Fred said simply, looking down the hallway.

Buffy looked up and saw Spike standing at his locker, which happened to be next to hers.  Buffy stopped walking and looked at Fred.

"I guess this is it." Buffy told her.

"Go ahead.  I'll see you in class." Fred replied, walking away.

Buffy sighed, and looked at Spike.

'It's now or never.'

Buffy walked over to her locker, opening it.  She fiddled with her books.

Spike saw Buffy standing next to him, and he shut his locker door.  He leaned against it, watching her.

_'I wonder if she forgot.'_, he thought.

Buffy looked over at Spike.

"Hi.", she said.

"Hello, luv."

Then there was a moment, one with the awkward silence, each pondering what to say next.

"Well, I have-"

"Have you-"

They spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Spike told her.

"Ok.  Um, I've made a decision."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  Will she accept?  (Is the sky blue?  Hehe.)  Just read and review!!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:  Aww…sorry I left you with another cliffhanger.  But, here's what you've been waiting for.  Read and review!

Chapter 9 

Spike leaned against his locker and watched Buffy.

"Ok.  Um, I've made a decision."

And there it was: the moment of truth.  Will she or won't she?  Spike hoped she'd say yes.   But most of all, he hoped that she realized the motive behind the proposition.  But with his outstanding run of luck lately, she would probably think he was using her for popularity.  Like one of those cheesy teen movies.  He really liked her, maybe loved her.  Ever since their first meeting, he had felt drawn to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Ninth grade sucked.  Spike walked down the empty hallway.  He was skipping his math class.  Like math matters in life anyway.  He just hoped Principal Snyder didn't catch him.  He really didn't want another detention this weekend.  As he rounded the corner, someone bumped into him and their books went flying.  He really wasn't in the mood.  He turned around to give the attacker a good yelling at, and he saw her.

She was looking at him, eyes wide.

"Sorry about that." she said, smiling shyly.

Registering the sound of her voice, he shook himself out of his current thoughts.

"'S alright, luv."

He helped her retrieve her books, and then they were left staring at each other uncomfortably.  The bell rang, and students started to file out of the rooms into the hallway.

"So, uh…" Spike started, but was interrupted by Cordelia and Harmony.

They glared at Spike, and grabbed Buffy, leading her away.  Buffy looked back at Spike and mouthed "Thanks", and smiled, before turning back to the girls.  Spike smiled to himself.  Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Spike snapped back to the present.  The present where Buffy Summers was about to, hopefully, make his dreams come true.  She looked at him, expecting a response.  He nodded, silently telling her to go on.

Buffy nodded again, and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to accept your proposition.  You fix the car, and we date for two weeks, then we announce our, uh, breakup, the Monday after Prom.  Deal?"

Buffy held out her hand, and Spike slowly nodded.

"Deal."

They shook hands, each holding onto the other's for a little longer than needed.  Buffy pulled her hand out of Spike's, and made a show of smoothing her hair back.

"You'll meet me for lunch, then?" Spike asked.

"Sure." Buffy answered.

The bell rang, and Buffy started to walk away.

"Hey!" Spike yelled, walking after her.

Buffy stopped and looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Well, isn't it the boyfriend's duty to walk his girl to class?" he asked.

_'His girl?  I like that.'_ Buffy thought, her thoughts careening out of control.

"Uh, yeah.  I have Sanders." Buffy told him.

"Right.  Me too.  Remember?"

"Oh, right."

Buffy turned, and started walking again, Spike right beside her.  They walked to class, rather uncomfortably.

They walked in, and sat down at their respective seats, Buffy in the middle of the room, next to Angel, and Spike in the back next to Xander.

"Hey Buffy." Angel greeted.

"Oh, hi Angel.  How've you been?" Buffy asked.

"Good, actually.  And you?  Have you talked to the mystery man yet?" Angel replied, smiling.

Buffy smiled back.

"Well, it's really complicated.  I'm sort going out with him, but he doesn't know how I feel.  Hell, I barely know how I feel about him.  It's confusing, really."

Angel chuckled.

"All in due time." he said, sitting back up, when the teacher walked in.

Meanwhile, Spike sat in the back, watching the whole scene play out.  And it pissed him off.  The way Buffy smiled at Angel, the way he smiled at her.  The way Angel leaned over to whisper to her.  Why didn't she sit next to him?  They were together, after all.  He sat back, and listened to the teacher.

_'Maybe we should have a little chat later, Summers.'_ he thought to himself.

Buffy tried to pay attention to the lesson.  But her thoughts kept going back to Spike.  Why didn't he sit next to her?  And why hadn't he tried to hold her hand when they were walking to class?  Weren't they an item?

_'Maybe we should have a talk, him and Me.'_, she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy caught up with Fred at her locker before lunch.  She thought Spike was avoiding her.  He had skipped the last three periods, and she knew for a fact that he had those classes with her.  She stood next to Fred, in silence, pondering the situation.  Fred looked at her, and smiled.

"How did it go with Spike?" she asked.

Buffy looked up at Fred and sighed.

"Ok.  Maybe not ok."

Fred looked at Buffy, confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we've been together for almost four hours now, and he's being all avoidy.  I'm supposed to eat lunch with him, but I don't even know if he's going to show up." Buffy told her, slumping against the lockers.

Fred looked at Buffy, a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You really, really like him." Fred said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I…what makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, you overwhelming concern for a relationship with a guy that you barely know, and the fact that you went into this whole cheekbone/muscle conversation last night.  Also, when I just mentioned the cheekbone thing, you blushed." Fred stated.

Buffy stared at Fred, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Fine.  I said last night that maybe I liked him.  And you have to admit, he is really hot.  Anybody can see that.  And I still think that he can be really annoying sometimes, like right now, with his disappearing act." Buffy said.

"Ok.  Lunch now?" Fred asked, still smiling.

"Yep.  And stop smiling like that!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the others at their usual table.

"Hey Spike." Willow greeted.

"Red." Spike said, nodding his head.

"Feeling better, Spike?" Willow asked, referring to the conversation earlier that morning.

"Uh, yeah." Spike answered, looking around the room for his girlfriend.

_'My girlfriend, Buffy.'_ he thought, smiling slightly.

"What are you smiling about?" Xander asked a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing." Spike told him.

Xander was about to retort, when Buffy and Fred approached.

"Bitch alert." Jesse said quietly, looking in the other direction.

Fred sat down next to Jesse, and he looked at her in surprise.  Fred smiled shyly, and looked down at the table.

Buffy moved to sit down next to Spike.  Spike looked over at her in surprise.  When she moved her leg over the bench, her skirt rode up, exposing her tanned thigh…which was right in front of Spike's face.  Spike snapped his head in other direction, waiting for her to sit down, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

When he looked back over, Buffy was looking at him.  He smiled at her, and to his relief, she smiled back.

Spike looked at the others, all of them staring at Buffy, mouths hung open.  Buffy looked around nervously.

"You all know Buffy, right?" Spike said, trying to ease the tension around them.

Anya was the first to speak, the only one not really affected by Buffy's presence.

"What are you, stupid?  Of course I know her." Anya said.

Spike chuckled.

"I know that.  I was just trying to make conversation." Spike said, implying the current situation.

Willow spoke up next.

"Hi Buffy.  How've you been?"

Buffy smiled at Willow, glad that at least one of them talked to her.

"I've been ok."

And then there was silence again, no one knowing what to make of the situation.

Finally, Buffy stood up to leave, Spike looking at her questioningly.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave.  I have to stop by my locker and all." Buffy told them, before turning to Fred.  "You coming?"

Fred nodded, and was glad to be rid of the awkwardness of the situation.

The others nodded, Willow told her bye.  Spike avoided looking at her.  Buffy leaned down to pick up her purse from the bench, and slipped her hand into Spike's duster pocket.  He looked at her, confused, and Buffy gave him a tiny smile, before walking away.

"Well, that was just…" Xander started, but trailed off.

"Awkward?" Jesse asked.

"I'd say just plain weird." Oz said.

"Yeah, Spike, what was all that about?" Xander asked.

Spike didn't comment, instead, he reached into the pocket Buffy stuck her hand in.  He pulled out a tiny slip of paper, and opened it, under the table where the others couldn't see.

_Meet me after school on the football field.  Buffy._

Spike tucked the paper back into his pocket and smiled.

"Spike?  What was that?" Xander asked again.

Spike grinned at him.

"What, a bloke can't let his girlfriend sit with him at lunch?"

Spike's smile got bigger, when the whole group stared at him in shock.

_'Oh, yeah.  This is going to be a real good day.'_, he thought.


	11. Chapter 10

 A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!!  My muse and I really appreciate them!!  And just for being loyal readers, I have two chapters for you!!  Read and Review!!

Chapter 10 

Spike headed towards the football field.  After Buffy and Fred's unexpected arrival at lunch, his friends had been more than a little confused.  That was until he casually mentioned the fact that Buffy was now his girlfriend.  He chuckled, remembering the looks on their faces.  After an impressing fish impersonation, Willow told him that she was happy for them.  Jesse merely scowled his dislike for Buffy obvious.  Anya hadn't been too surprised, but told him not to hurt her or she would personally remove his reason for being a man.  After staring at Spike for what seemed like hours, Xander jumped up and yelled, "I knew it!" effectively embarrassing him in front of the cafeteria.  He then sat back down, and tried to hide behind Anya.  And Oz had just been, well, Oz.

He walked onto the field, heading towards the bleachers where Buffy was sitting, waiting for him.

_'Waiting for me.'_ Spike thought, smiling.

Buffy gave a tiny wave when she spotted him, and he went up and sat down next to her.  They sat on silence for a moment, trying to decide who would speak first.  Finally, Spike broke the silence.

"So, why'd you want to meet me here, pet?"

Buffy looked at him.

"Well, I thought we should, um, you know, get our facts straight."

"What do you mean, luv?" Spike asked.

"Well, what if someone asks me a question about you, and I don't know the answer?  Wouldn't that look a little weird?"

"I see where you're going with this.  You think we should get to know each other better?" Spike replied.

"Uh, yeah.  So we don't make total fools of ourselves."

Spike nodded, and then there was silence, each of thinking of what they should do.

_'Bloody hell.  I thought maybe she would like me.  But I see this means nothing to her.  Maybe I should step it up a bit.  Ask her out.'_ Spike thought, sneaking a glance at Buffy.

Buffy resisted the urge to openly stare at Spike.  Instead, her thoughts wandered to their arrangement.

_'I really don't think he likes me.  Hell, this whole getting-to-know-each-other plan was just a way to get him to ask me out.  But I don't think that's gonna happen.'_, Buffy thought.

Buffy was snapped out of her daze when she noticed Spike was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Buffy blushed.

"Uh, no.  Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight.  Maybe we could go out.  Have our talk." Spike said, playing with the hem of his duster.

_'Aww.  That's so adorable!'_ Buffy thought, watching him fiddle with the coat.

"No." Buffy replied.

Spike didn't look up.

"That's alright, luv.  We could talk here or something, if you'd prefer that."

Buffy furiously shook her head.

"No, I meant, no, I have nothing planned."

Spike looked at her and grinned.

"I see.  You're doing the confusing talk again." he teased.

Buffy blushed again and looked down.

"Sorry about that.  When I get nervous I tend to babble and talk in confusing sentences."

Spike's grin got bigger.

"You're nervous?  About what?" he asked, smirking.

Buffy's head shot up.

"Nervous?  Who said I was nervous?  What do I have to be nervous about?  I'm not nervous." Buffy told him, shaking her head and blushing even more.

Spike just grinned and nodded.

"Fine, you're not nervous."

"I'm not." Buffy replied.

"Ok, then."

They sat in silence once again.

"So, is that a yes then, luv?" Spike asked.

"Huh?  Oh, about our date.  It is a date, right?"

"Well, I would think so.  We are going out, after all.  So, you want me to pick you up?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah.  That would be good.  No more driving for Buffy."

Spike grinned.

"Yeah, cuz we know how well that went last time." Spike teased.

Buffy playfully smacked his arm.

"It's not funny!"

Spike chuckled.

"No, it's not, especially when I have to spend my time getting sweaty to fix it for you when I could be doing bad, evil things." Spike said, teasing her a little bit more.

Buffy's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry.  I could pay you something, if you want.  It won't be a thousand dollars, but I'll pay you something."

Spike grimaced, realizing she had taken his teasing as an insult.

"No, kitten, I was just teasing you.  I think you've paid me pretty well."

Buffy nodded, her thoughts racing.

_'He called me kitten!  I like that.  Oooh, sweaty Spike.'_ Buffy thought, then realized Spike was staring at her again.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"No.  Just watching you think about, whatever it is you're thinking about." Spike replied.

Buffy giggled nervously.

"Sorry.  I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"S'ok."

They sat in silence again, until Buffy stood and gathered her things.

"I really need to go, now.  I'll see you tonight, right?" Buffy asked.

Spike nodded, also standing up.

"About seven?"

"Ok.  See you then." Buffy replied, walking away.

Spike watched her walk away.

_'A good day, indeed.'_ he thought.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Spike was staring at his closet when Xander walked in and flopped down in a chair.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Xander asked, curiously eyeing Spike.

Spike sighed and turned around.

"Something to wear for tonight."

"Tonight?  And you are so worried about your wardrobe now because?"  Xander asked.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking Buffy out." Spike replied, stretching out on the bed.

"Ok.  Let me get this straight.  You and Buffy are an item now."

Spike nodded.

"And how is that seeing as how she never used to speak to you before?" Xander asked.

"How do you know we've never spoken to each other?  You follow me around?" Spike countered.

"Touché." Xander mumbled.

Spike smirked and stood up from the bed, walking over to the closet.

"Now, about my clothes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred walked into Buffy's room, dodging a sweater as it flew past her head.  Buffy was in her closet, throwing clothes everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked, dodging a pair of pants.

Buffy looked up, and stopped throwing clothes.

"I don't have anything to wear!"

Fred tilted her head to the side.

"For what?"

Buffy sighed and threw herself on the bed next to Fred.

"I have a date with Spike."

"Really?  That's great!" Fred exclaimed.

Buffy sighed again.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

Buffy sat up abruptly.

"I don't know.  Oh my gosh, he never said!" Buffy replied, eyes wide.

"Well, that's not a problem, is it?" Fred asked.

"Yes!  What if I wear something stupid!  I don't wanna look like an idiot in front of him!" Buffy said, pacing the room.

"You must really like him to be so worried about what you'll wear."

Buffy and Fred turned to see Anya standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and an amused smile on her face.

Buffy blushed.

"I-I, uh…"

"See, you're blushing again!" Fred said, pointing at Buffy.

"Yep, you're definitely got it bad." Anya commented.

"How would you know?  You never talk to me!" Buffy said to Anya.

Anya uncrossed her arms and looked down.

"I can help you with your outfit and hair." she said quietly.

Buffy's expression softened.

"Thanks."

Fred stood up.

"I'll be in my room."

She started to leave, when Anya grabbed her arm.

"You can stay."

Fred smiled and nodded, walking back over to the bed.

"Ok.  Let's think about this.  Where's the most likely place that Spike will take you?" Anya said.

Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Ok." Anya said, slowly, eyeing Buffy suspiciously.  "Why'd he ask you out?"

"We were just going to talk and get to know each other." Buffy replied, her eyes widening at her slip.

Fred looked at her, eyes wide, realizing her slip also.  Both were relieved when they realized Anya hadn't noticed.

"Ok.  So if you're just going to talk, then he most likely won't take you to the Bronze.  So, you'll want to wear something that says 'you know you want me' while at the same time, you look relaxed and comfy." Anya rambled.

Buffy and Fred looked at each other and smiled.

"When did you become so involved in fashion?" Buffy asked, amused that Anya knew more about clothes than she did.

Anya looked at her strangely.

"I read Cosmo.  It's not just about sex, you know.  They have some quality fashion tips."

Buffy grinned and shook her head, standing up from the bed.

"So, Miss Anya, what should I wear?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After what seemed like days, Buffy stood in front of her mirror, examining her reflection.

"Turn around." Anya instructed.

Buffy spun so she faced Anya and Fred.  She wore a short denim skirt with dragonflies embroidered on the front, and a crystal blue tank top that accented the design on her skirt.  To complete the outfit, she wore black flip flops, her hair was slightly curled, and she wore little makeup.

"Well?"

Anya and Fred smiled.

"He'll love it.  You're right Anya, it does look relaxed." Fred said.

Anya grinned.

"I know.  He'll be ready to give you many orgasms when he sees you."

Buffy and Fred stared at Anya, blushing.

"What?" Anya asked, then noticed the shocked looks on their faces.  "Oh, I see.  That's one of those words I shouldn't say."

The doorbell rang downstairs, snapping Buffy back to reality.  A reality that didn't involve her and a very naked Spike.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!  That's him!  He's here!" Buffy said, panicking.

"Calm down!" Anya yelled.  "You're turning red!"

"I'll go get the door." Fred said, after hearing the doorbell ring again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike stood outside the Summers' home.  He had pressed the doorbell once, but had gotten no response.  He pressed it again and waited.  He was about to knock this time, when a brunette opened the door.

"Hi.  Spike, right?"

Spike nodded.

"I'm Fred.  Buffy will be down in a minute."

Spike stepped inside and followed Fred into the living room.  They sat down, each wondering what to say.  After a few minutes, Spike heard a screech.  He looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" he asked.

Fred shrugged.

"It's probably Anya trying to get Buffy to breathe." Fred said absently, then mentally grimaced.

"Why isn't Buffy breathing?" Spike asked.

"I, uh, she, um…" Fred stammered, not knowing how to cover that one up.

Spike smirked.

"She's nervous?" he asked.

Fred sighed.

"Just pretend you noticed.  I didn't tell you." Fred stated.

Spike nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm petrified."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Spike was downstairs confessing his nervousness, Buffy was upstairs hyperventilating.

"Would you calm down?" Anya yelled.

Buffy started pacing.  After a few strides, Anya walked over and pinched Buffy on the arm really hard.  Buffy shrieked and glared at Anya, rubbing her arm.

"What the hell was that for?"

Anya shrugged.

"I had to get your attention somehow.  Now come on, you're wasting valuable smootchie time."

Buffy started to protest until Anya grabbed her arm, pulling her into the hallway and towards the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred smiled at Spike's confession.  Then she noticed Anya coming down the stairs and stood up.

"Buffy's coming." Anya said, leaning against the doorframe.

Spike nodded and stood up, looking up just in time to see Buffy descend the stairs.  She saw Spike and smiled.  He smiled back and walked over to her.

Fred joined Anya at the door, watching them stare at each other.

"You look good." Spike told her.

Buffy blushed slightly.

"Just good?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Pretty damn good." Spike said, smirking.

Spike opened the door and held out his arm.

"Milady."

 Buffy walked over and linked her arm in his.

"Thank you good sir." she said, giggling.

They walked out, leaving Anya and Fred standing alone staring after them.

"That was so sweet." Fred said.

"I know." Anya huffed.  "I wish Xander would do that for me."

Fred giggled.  Anya sighed and stood in the open door watching Spike hold the door open for Buffy.

"Oh yeah.  They have it really bad for each other."  Anya said, and Fred nodded.  "It's just too bad that they got together because of some other reason, which I have yet to find out."

Fred's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?"

Anya shut the door and leaned against it.

"I'm not stupid, you know.  She's hiding something.  I mean, she has never even talked to Spike before.  Why would they suddenly start going out?"

"Maybe they had been meeting secretly." Fred said.

Anya shook her head.

"Then why are they going on a date just to talk, and to get to know each other better?  If they had been meeting secretly like you suggest, then they wouldn't have to go on a date just to talk." Anya countered.

Fred shrugged.  She could never tell a lie.  So she just resorted to body movements.

Anya huffed and stomped upstairs.

"I will find out what they're hiding."

Fred watched Anya go upstairs.

"Oh boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was sitting in Spike's car.  They had just left, and she was already on cloud nine.  He was so sweet and such a gentleman, the way he escorted her to the car and opened the door for her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, curious as to where he was taking her.

"It's a surprise." Spike simply answered.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!!  I'm sorry I keep leaving you guys in such bad places, but that's just an evil way to make sure you guys keep on a'readin'.  By the way, this is allll Spuffy!!  Oh, go visit my livejournal and drop me a line. 

Now, on with the story……

Chapter 12 

Buffy and Spike rode somewhat in a comfortable silence, Buffy looked out the window, trying to look for any clues as to where he was taking her.  After about ten minutes passed, Buffy realized they were headed toward the warehouse district.

"Why are we in the warehouse part of town?" Buffy asked, nervously.

Spike glanced at her.

"I told you.  It's a surprise."

"But I really don't like this part of town.  Really.  It gives me the wiggins."

Spike chuckled, but remained silent.  Seeing that he wasn't about to spill, Buffy sighed and leaned back in her seat.

After another minute, Spike turned down an alley and parked the car.  Buffy looked around nervously.  Spike got out and went over to her side, and opened the door.  Then he reached into the back seat and pulled out a small duffel bag.  He remained silent, and Buffy started to get nervous.

"Come on, luv."

Spike turned around and grabbed her hand, leading her down the alley.  They reached the end, and they stepped out.  There was a steep hill in front of them, and Buffy could see the docks and the ocean beyond it.

"You have to be careful here, luv.  It can be dangerous if you don't walk right."

Spike started to slowly go down the sandy hill, Buffy following behind.  Just as Buffy stepped down, her foot slipped on the sand.  She stumbled and almost went rolling down the steep hill until Spike wrapped his arm around her around the waist, keeping her still.

"Wow.  You weren't kidding about the dangerous part" Buffy said, breathless.

Spike looked at down at her, realizing just how close they were.

"Told you to step carefully." Spike said, removing his arm from her waist, both missing the contact.

Spike started to go down the hill again, but stopped when he realized Buffy was still standing at the top.  He walked back up.

"You alright, luv?"

Buffy nodded.

"Uh, can you, uh, hold me?" Buffy asked, blushing.  At Spike's raised eyebrow, Buffy added, "I'd prefer not to roll down the hill.  I like my body parts."

"Me too, kitten." Spike answered, smirking, causing Buffy to turn red.

Spike chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and they slowly walked down.  When they finally got down the hill, Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

They were standing on a mini beach, surrounded by tall sand dunes.  There was a perfect view of the ocean.

Spike grinned and Buffy's reaction.

"Beautiful, innit?  Found this place when I first moved to Sunnyhell.  I come here a lot, to just, think and relax."

"I didn't know a place like this existed in Sunnydale." Buffy said.

Spike grabbed her hand, and they walked closer to the shore.

"Wow!  The sand is clean!" Buffy exclaimed, reaching down to run her hands through the sand.

Spike chuckled, and Buffy stood up, blushing again.

"I just mean, there's no trash or glass in It.", she stuttered.

"I know what you mean.  No one knows about this place.  So it stays fairly clean." Spike told her.

Spike reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a blanket.  He spread it on the sand, and sat down on it, Buffy following him.

"Sorry for scaring you back there.  Didn't want to tell you where I was taking you.  I thought we could talk here." Spike said.

Buffy smiled.

"It's ok.  It's nice here."

Spike grinned, and stretched out on the blanket.  Buffy looked around, unsure if she should lie down next to him.

"Why don't you lay back?  I promise I won't bite.  Unless you ask me too." Spike said, staring at the sky.

Buffy lay down next to Spike.

_'Hmm.  You can bite me anytime.  I surely won't mind…' _Buffy's thoughts were interrupted when she realized Spike was looking at her.

"What do you think?"

"I-I, uh…" Buffy stammered.

"About the Big Dipper.  That's it over there, innit?" Spike asked, pointing to a group of stars.

Buffy looked at where he was pointing.

"Yeah.  That's it."

"Wasn't sure.  I'm not good with the astrology thing." Spike replied.

"Astronomy." Buffy said.

"Huh?"

"Astronomy.  The science of the stars.  I used to have this thing when I was younger.  I had a few telescopes." Buffy said.

"Really?  And where are they now?"

"The telescopes?  In a box in the attic.  Haven't used them in a few years.  Not since I moved to Sunnydale."

"Ah, I see.  Too geeky for the popular crowd, huh?" Spike said, chuckling.

"Yeah." Buffy answered quietly.

Spike noticed the tone in her voice and stopped smiling.

"Strike a nerve, pet?"

Buffy looked over at Spike.

"What?"

"Wondering why you responded sounding so sad."

"I didn't." Buffy told him.

"Why do you put up with them?" Spike suddenly asked.

"Who?" Buffy asked, trying to sound oblivious to his meaning.

"Cordelia and Harmony and the other.  What's her name?"

"Cecily."

"Yeah, her.  Why?"

"They're my friends." Buffy responded, sounding not too sure of her answer.

Spike sat up, leaning on his elbow.

"Pfft.  They use you, Buffy."

"They do not!" Buffy said, sitting up.

"Yes they do.  You just don't want to see it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy huffed.

"What about the car?"

"What about it?" Buffy countered.

"Cordelia's car was in the shop.  So they bullied you into using your mum's just so they could go to the Bronze."

Buffy stared at Spike, mouth hung open, while Spike continued.

"And then, when you crashed the car, they left you high and dry, alone on a dark street with no help, and no way of getting anywhere.  So tell me they don't use you, luv."

Buffy turned away, staring at the waves hitting the shore.

_'He's right.  They do use me.  But I can't agree with him.  He'll think I'm a total idiot.' _Buffy thought, letting her pride run away with her.

"They are my friends." she said, quietly.

Spike shook his head, knowing he wouldn't win this one.  So he changed the subject.

"So, why did you move to Sunnyhell?"

Buffy lay back down on the blanket.

"Nuh uh.  Your turn.  Why did you move to Sunnydale?" she asked.

Spike chuckled, and lay back next to Buffy.

"Me and my dad moved here from England after my mum died."

Buffy looked at Spike.

"What happened?"

"She died of cancer."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh my god.  That's so sad." Buffy said, absently rubbing his arm.

Spike noticed her movements, but didn't comment.

"So, we moved here that summer, my dad got a job at the high school library, and I started my freshman year." Spike said.

"So, you started Sunnydale High only a few months before I got here." Buffy replied.

"Yep.  Then you came, and Anya of course." he said, then added, "Turned my world upside down." he added quietly.

But Buffy heard him.

"Who did?" she asked.

"Who did what?"

"Turned you world upside down?"

Spike turned red.

"Oh, uh…"

"I bet Anya did.  She's like that.  Always making people crazy." Buffy said.

Spike sighed in relief when he realized Buffy thought he was talking about Anya.

_'Silly bint.  Doesn't she realize I'm talking about her?'_ Spike thought.

_'Why would Anya turn his world upside down?  I hoped he was going to say I did.  Jealous?  No, I'm not jealous.'_ Buffy thought.

Buffy sat up, and looked at Spike.

"We need to get our facts straight."

"You said that once today, luv.  I thought this was what we were doing." Spike replied.

"I know, but I mean…we need to get the simplest facts straight, like whole names, birthdays…"

"I get it." Spike said.

"Ok.  So, let's start.  We'll take turns asking questions.  But remember, simple."

"Alright."

"So, whole name?" Buffy started.

"William James Giles." Spike answered.

"Cool.  Elizabeth Anne Summers."

"I like 'lizabeth.  Favorite animal?"

"Mr. Gordo."

"Who?"

"Mr. Gordo.  He's a pig."

"You have a real pig?" Spike asked, eyebrows rose in interest.

"No.  A stuffed one."

"Now that's gross."

"No!  A plush pig.  A stuffed animal.  A toy…"

"I got it!" Spike said, throwing his hands in the air, and then added, "Tiger."

"Ooh, I like cats too.  They run a close second.  Favorite color?"

"Do I even have to dignify that with an answer?"

"Guess not.  Black and red."

"Good choice, luv.  Siblings?"

"Just Anya.  And now Fred." Buffy replied.

"None for me."

"You can have Anya." Buffy told him, grinning.

"No thanks.  She a nice girl, but…"

"Crazy?  Yep.  Ok, birthday?"

"August 20th." Spike answered.

"February 11."

"Uh, favorite subject?"

"History." Buffy answered.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"What?  Just because I'm quote sooo popular unquote, doesn't mean I can't like something like history."

"I didn't say anything.  But I like history too.  And English."

"English?"

"Um, poetry." Spike said, avoiding her gaze.

"You write any?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at her, perplexed.

"Maybe.  A little.  Mostly, uh, song lyrics." Spike stammered.

"Hmm.  Who knew the Big Bad wrote poetry."

"Hey now, this goes nowhere.  It stays here." Spike said.

"Ok.  It's not like I was going to tell everyone your secrets."

"So, what about you?  Any special hobbies?"

"Um, I still like to look at the stars.  And I like to read.  Stuff other than the latest Cosmo." Buffy replied.

"Any books in particular?"

"No.  Just anything dealing with the paranormal."

"Ghost stories." Spike said.

"Kinda.  So, you think that's good enough for now?" Buffy asked.

Spike glanced at his watch.

"Well, we've been talking for four hours.  If it's enough for you."

"Wow.  Four hours?  That was not four hours." Buffy said, grabbing Spike's wrist to look for herself.  "Oh.  That went by fast."

"Disappointed?  We could always stay here longer." Spike said, playing with a string on the blanket.

"Maybe a little." Buffy said, quietly.

"Me too." Spike said.

"But I can't stay.  It's late, and mom with have a heart attack if I'm not home."

"'S alright." Spike answered, standing up.

Buffy stood also, and Spike picked up the blanket, packing it into the duffel bag.  Then he grabbed her hand, and before she could protest, led her up the hill to the car.  Following Spike, Buffy had the biggest smile on her face.


	14. Interlude

A/N: Sorry this is so short.  I wasn't able to get a whole chapter written this week, so I am posting a small interlude.  Hopefully, I will have a chapter or two by the end of this weekend. Interlude 

Spike parked the car in front of Buffy's house.  He got out and opened the door for her.  Buffy got out with a small smile on her face.  Neither knew what to say or do.

_'It was a successful first date.  We could kiss.  He is my boyfriend.'_ Buffy thought, smiling.

"What?"

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Spike.  Then she realized they were standing on the porch.

"I didn't say anything."

Spike chuckled.

"Just thought you had something to say."

Buffy tilted her head to the side and looked at Spike.

"Should I have something to say?"

Spike smiled again.

"I just meant you had a funny look on your face." Spike said, then added in a serious tone, "I didn't do anything did I?"

"No.  I was just thinking about-" Buffy started, then caught herself.

"About what?" Spike asked, smirking.

"About what I'm going to eat for breakfast tomorrow." Buffy said, quickly.

Spike chuckled, but let it go.

Then there was silence.

"So…" Buffy said, examining her nails.

"Right.  Uh, I guess I'll see you Monday, or maybe sometime this weekend." Spike said, hinting that he wanted to see her again.

Buffy nodded, then looked up when she saw how close they were standing next to each other.  They leaned forward at the same time, and just as their lips were about to meet, a loud crash from inside the house interrupted them.  They both pulled back, Buffy blushing, and Spike running his hands through his hair.

"I wonder what that was about." Spike said.

A loud screech was heard, followed by, "Fred!  I told you to hold the chair still"

Buffy and Spike burst into laughter.

"Oh no!  I hope Anya didn't hurt Fred." Buffy said, through giggles.

"You might want to go inside.  Make sure Anya didn't cause Fred brain damage with her Cosmos." Spike said.

"Right." Buffy said, quietly.

Buffy turned and opened the door, and Spike turned to walk away.  Buffy paused, then turned around.

"Spike!"

He turned around mid-step with a questioning look on his face.  Buffy walked over to him, and kissed him hard.  Before Spike had a chance to respond, Buffy turned and ran inside, shutting the door.  Spike stood there a moment, stunned.  Another loud scream was heard, and Spike burst into laughter when he heard Anya exclaim, "You had sex!"

Spike walked to his car, laughing, and a very big bounce in his step.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N:  I don't know if anyone noticed, but I made a tiny mistake in chapter 12.  Buffy's response about getting home before her "mom has a heart attack".  Buffy's mom isn't home, so I am going to fix it in this chapter.  Also, I am really sorry about not updating in the past two weeks.  I had midterms and spring break to deal with.  Any who, read and review!!  Oh, this is going to be in first person for a few paragraphs or so, depending on if it is Buffy or Spike thinking. Chapter 13 

**Buffy**

Overall, tonight was one of the best nights of my life.  And the date ranked number one on the Buffy Date Scale.  Not that I go on too many dates.  Not lately anyway.  But that's not the point.  I kissed Spike!  Well, it was a small peck on the lips.  On very nice lips.  Granted, it wasn't really steamy or intense or anything else spectacular, but it was something that I've wanted to do for a long time.  And I think I may have scared him.  He got this weird look on his face.  I hope he doesn't freak out about it.

Ever since my first day of school, I have had a crush on him.  But I don't know if he feels the same way.  But he seemed to like me on our date tonight.  Our date.  And a very nice date it was.  Did I mention it was the best date ever??  It was so different than any other date I've been on.  You know the ones where I go out with some football jock who thinks he God's gift.  And then I spend the whole night either watching him get drunk with his football buddies or listening to endless stories of his football glory days.  But this date…this date was amazing.  I actually had a normal conversation with the guy and we got to know each other.  Oh my gosh, I can't believe I told him that I have telescopes!  Truthfully, I used to be this major astronomy nerd.  But sharing something so personal, to me anyway, and not having to worry that it would be all over school the next day, was nice.  Me and a guy having a nice conversation.  I totally trust him.  And it's weird, cause I hardly know him.  Huh.

The ride home was ok.  It was more silent than the ride over.  We talked a bit about our classes and our most hated teachers.  And then he walked me to my doorstep.  We would have actually kissed, if the distraction from inside the house hadn't happened.  Anyway, he turned to leave and then I gave him my surprise kiss.  Then I ran.  I was completely terrified.  What if he didn't like it?  What if he never wants to see me again?  He probably ran in terror to his car after the surprise kiss, and especially after Anya screamed "You had sex!"  Talk about embarrassing.  I know he heard it.  The neighbors probably heard it.  My crazy uncle Milton probably heard it in LA.  But he hears stuff all the time, so it probably doesn't matter…

Anyway, once I calmed Anya down and told her what happened, she quit with the sex stuff.  Then, slowly, I realized that mom was supposed to be home, and that, of course, the car wasn't there.  It's still in the shop.  Spike said they're almost finished with it.  So, I started to panic, until Anya and Fred told me she had called after I left saying she wouldn't be home for at least two more days.  Of course, they had no idea why I was panicking, when I had never panicked about her coming home before.  So Anya started interrogating me.  It was terrible.  I think she suspects something.  Fred just sat by, giving me funny looks behind Anya's back, which put me in a fit of hysterics.  Oh, come on, imagine serious Fred making a funny face and tell me you don't think it's funny.  Anyway, Anya got pissed and stormed upstairs.  I hope she's not really mad.  We made progress tonight.  And I think she actually spent time with Fred.  I'll have to ask her later.  Hmm.  Sleepy time for me.

By the way, the crash that ruined our almost kiss, was Anya standing on a very shaky table, trying to look through the little windows at the top of the door.  Why didn't she look out the living room window?

**Spike**

Wow.  Tonight was just wow.  I can't find the words to express how I'm feeling.  Buffy kissed me.  She kissed me!  I had nothing to do with it.  Well, I did, but she was the one who initiated it.  And here I was, just hoping she would say yes to a bleedin' date.  And she accepted, and she kissed me.  I think I'm making progress.  I just hope she realizes that I actually like her and that I am not going out with her just for kicks.  I can get my kicks in other ways, besides practically blackmailing a girl to date me.  I mean I could start a bar fight…

Or, maybe I can kick that bloody poof's arse.  You know the broody one with hair that sticks straight up.  I think he might be competition.  Although he isn't much of a challenge.  But when it comes to Buffy, she seemed to like his bloody company.  I just hope she doesn't like it too much or I'm bloody well screwed.

I would think she had some sort of feelings for me, however small they may be at this moment, but feelings nonetheless.  I enjoyed the date, and it seemed she did too.  We talked and got to know each other.  I can't believe I told her that I used to write poetry.  Bloody embarrassing.  Now she'll think I'm a poof.

And the ride home didn't leave much to be desired.  It was too quiet for my taste.  I was bloody nervous.  And afterwards, I walked her to her doorstep.  We would have kissed then, if it hadn't been for Anya's bloody crash.  Ruined a perfectly good moment.  I'll make sure I have a word with her on Monday.  Tell her to stay out of the bleedin' windows.  I know her well enough to know what she was doing.  Nosy little chit.

And then there was the kiss.  Well, it was only a peck on the lips, but it was what I have been waiting for, for a while now.  Maybe it will progress to more later, if she'll go on another date with me.  I wonder if she'll even announce that we're quote dating unquote.  Probably not.  But at least I do get to go to the Prom with her.

Hmm.  Need more cigarettes.  Maybe I should quit…


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Saturday afternoon, Buffy walked to Jesse's father's shop to see how the car was coming along.  She didn't know if Spike would be there, and she didn't know what she would do if he was.  Run, maybe?

Buffy reached her destination and opened the door quietly, walking inside.

"Hello?" she called out.

She saw someone kneeling in front of the car and, taking a deep breath, walked over.

"Hey."

The figure stood up, removing his protective mask.

"Hey." Jesse replied.

Buffy started, realizing she was alone with Jesse, the very same Jesse that hated her with a fiery passion.

Jesse turned away from her, sliding his mask down, and continued his work.  He stopped, realizing Buffy wasn't leaving like he secretly wanted her to.  So, he stood up again, removing his mask.

"Do you need something?"

"Um, I was just stopping by to see how the car was coming along." Buffy answered, looking down at the floor.

"Well, it's fine.  Spike's not here so you can see yourself out the door." Jesse answered, sliding the mask down and turning away.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said.

Jesse stopped working and turned around slowly, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sorry.  Look, I know you hate me after…do you mind?"  Buffy made a motion over her face.

Jesse slid the mask up and nodded.

"You practically ruined my life.  Well, socially anyway.  Not that it was very social-but that's not the point.  The point here is that you embarrassed me in front of the only girl I have ever had feelings for!" Jesse vented.

Buffy flinched at Jesse's anger.  He had never actually spoken to her about it until now.

"Look, I am really sorry-"

"You keep saying that.  Are you really sorry Buffy?  Or is it just some act?  Just like your relationship with Spike, all an act."

"Don't you dare bring him into it!  This is me and you here." Buffy said.

"Me and you, huh?  Do you even know how bad it hurt, when you told Cordelia that I was nothing but trash and didn't deserve the likes of her?  Just because my dad is a mechanic and my mom dropped off the face of the planet doesn't mean that I'm trash!  If anyone is, it's you!" Jesse yelled.

"Stop yelling and let me explain!" Buffy yelled back, tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

Jesse crossed his arms and leaned against the car.

"Explain.", he replied smoothly.

Buffy took a deep breath and started.

"First of all, I am not trash.  Also, we were only freshman.  Your feelings couldn't have been that profound."

Jesse started to interrupt, but Buffy put her hand up and continued.

"Ever since I moved here, I became friends with Cordelia, and Anya became friends with you.  You guys seem really close.  And when you started to ask Cordelia to the dance, I panicked because you don't deserve a girl like her."

"A girl like her.  My point confirmed." Jesse snapped, glaring at Buffy.

"That's not what I meant.  Ever since Anya became your friend, I had heard nothing but good things about you.  You seemed like a really fun and nice person.  Now, what I meant is, you didn't and still don't deserve a girl like her."

"Elaborate." Jesse told her.

"Cordelia is the reincarnation of Lucifer himself." Buffy said, solemnly.

Jesse stared at her for a moment, and then burst into laughter, while Buffy looked at him confused.

"Yeah, she is." Jesse gasped out, between laughs.

"I'm sorry.  Really sorry.  I know I hurt you.  But you don't deserve a bitch like her.  Better yet, she doesn't deserve a guy like you.  Understand?"

"Yeah.  I get it now.  Maybe it was better this way." Jesse answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it was better that you did what you did.  Probably would have saved me more pain in the long run.  Now that I think of it, her rejection probably would have made me cry." Jesse told her.

Buffy giggled at his last statement, and Jesse smiled back at her.

"You think we can be friends?  Only if you want to.  I can understand if you still choose to hate me.  After all-"

Jesse cut her off mid-ramble.

"I think so."

Buffy looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  As long as you promise not to hurt Spike." Jesse answered.

Buffy gave him a confused look.

"Hurt him?  Why would I-"

"He's been hurt before, and I don't want him to be hurt like that again.  I don't know if you realize it, but the only reason Spike made up this agreement was because he has a serious crush on you."

Buffy stared at Jesse, eyes wide.

"What?"

Jesse started to respond when Spike walked in.

"Jesse, you would never believe-"

Buffy and Jesse turned to face Spike.

"Hey you two." Spike said.

"Hey man." Jesse greeted.

"Hi." Buffy said, quietly, still in shock from Jesse's earlier statement.

_'Great.  I knew it.  She hates me.'_ Spike thought.

"So, what are you two doing?  Not killing each other obviously." Spike said, smirking, while trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, we made up." Buffy told him.

"Yep.  Everything's all peaches and cream here." Jesse replied, throwing his arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"Now, you wouldn't dare to try to take my girl away from me would you, mate?" Spike asked, eyebrows raised and smirk in place.

_'My girl!  He said I was his girl!'_ Buffy thought frantically.

"Well, she is a good catch, but I have my eyes on someone else." Jesse replied, smiling.

"Uh, guys, I'm standing right here." Buffy spoke up, blushing furiously.

"Buffy came by to see how the car was coming along." Jesse told Spike, removing his arm from around Buffy and moving toward the car.

"It's almost finished, right?" Spike asked, following him over to the car.

"Yeah.  We just have to fix the paint on the front and she should be as good as new." Jesse replied.

"Oh, well you have two extra days.  My mom called last night and she won't be back until Monday." Buffy told them.

"Ok.  We should have it finished by at least tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Ok.  Well, I gotta go.  See you guys later." Buffy told them, waving and walking away.

Spike watched her leave and turned to Jesse.

"Made up, huh?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Buffy walked in the door, the phone rang.  She hurried to the kitchen, thinking it was her mother, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy." Angel replied.

"Oh hey Angel.  What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Bronze tonight." Angel asked.

"Um, aren't you-"

"It's not a date.  I want you to meet my girlfriend, soon-to-be-fiancé."

"Oh!  Well, yeah.  That would be nice.  Wait, fiancé?"

"Soon to be.  I hope.  I haven't proposed yet."

"Aww.  That's so sweet." Buffy replied, smiling.

"Yeah.  So, what time do you want to meet?" Angel asked.

"Um, maybe sevenish?  Oh, can I bring a friend?"

"Seven is fine.  Sure, bring a friend.  The more the merrier." Angel replied.

"Ok.  Great.  See you then."

"Bye."

Buffy hung up the phone and headed upstairs.  She knocked on Fred's door.

"Come in." Fred yelled.

Buffy walked in and flopped on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Buffy asked.

Fred looked up from her computer.

"I'm just looking up some information for my history report."

Buffy sat up on the bed.

"I have an idea."

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Why don't we go out tonight?  I'm meeting a friend and his girlfriend at the Bronze and I thought that maybe you would like to get out."

Fred thought for a moment, and then smiled shyly.

"I-I don't know what to wear."

Buffy giggled.

"I can help you with that."

Fred nodded.

"Ok.  I'll go.  But you're sure I won't be a problem?"

"No, of course not.  We haven't had a chance to go out since you got here.  And maybe we can go shopping tomorrow." Buffy told her.

"Alright."

Buffy jumped up from the bed.

"Well, let's get you ready to go out then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy and Fred walked into the Bronze at seven.  Buffy had put on her favorite leather pants and a crimson low-cut tank top.  Fred was wearing a long black skirt and a dark blue top.  Buffy scanned the crowd for Angel, and headed over to the table when she saw him.

"Hey you." Buffy greeted.

"Hey." Angel replied, standing up and hugging Buffy.

Buffy stepped back and linked her arm in Fred's, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Angel, Fred.  Fred, Angel." Buffy said, introducing the two.

"Hey.  You're living with Buffy, right?  From LA?" Angel asked, helping the two in their chairs.

"Yeah." Fred replied, quietly.

"Uh, where's your girlfriend?" Buffy asked, looking around.

"Bathroom.  I'm pretty sure it's a pregnancy thing." Angel replied, smiling.

Buffy giggled.

"I'm back.  At least the bathroom was fairly clean." a blonde girl around Buffy's age said, walking up to stand next to Angel.

Angel kissed her on the cheek.

"Buffy, Fred, this is my girlfriend Darla.  Darla, this is Buffy and Fred." Angel said, making introductions.

"Hi.  I've heard a lot about you." Buffy said, shaking Darla's hand, and Fred gave a tiny wave.

Angel helped Darla with her chair.

"Do you ladies want anything?  I'm paying." Angel asked.

"Just a coke." Buffy replied.

"Coke's fine." Fred told him.

"What about you, sweetie?" Angel asked Darla.

Darla leaned over and whispered in Angel's ear.  Angel pulled back, making a face, but shrugged and left.

"So, he says a lot about me, huh?" Darla asked, smiling.

"Yeah, like how happy he is, how he is so excited to be a…um…" Buffy trailed off, not sure if it was ok to refer to the pregnancy.

Darla laughed.

"Oh, it's ok.  Not a lot of people know, but I guess they will in a few months."

Buffy nodded.

"So, how far along are you?" Fred asked.

Darla smiled.

"About twelve weeks."

"What do your parents think about becoming grandparents?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, they don't know.  Probably won't notice.  They're never home, always on trips." Darla replied.

Angel reappeared with their orders, sitting a coke in front of Buffy and Fred.

"I really don't know how you can eat this." Angel told Darla, sitting next to her.

"Why not?  It's just a flowering onion with vinegar."

Buffy giggled at Angel's face.

"But it's not normal." Angel protested.

"So?  At least I don't eat banana and mayonnaise sandwiches." Darla retorted, mouth full of food.

"Touché." Angel mumbled, taking a sip of water.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until a slow song came on.

"Want to dance?" Angel asked Darla.

"Not now.  Take Buffy."

Angel looked at Buffy, who looked at Darla.

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead.  Fred can keep me company.  Besides, I don't think the owners would be too happy if I got sick all over their dance floor." Darla replied, laughing.

Fred glanced around nervously, and Angel and Buffy went to the dance floor.

"So, why did you move here?" Darla asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike drove towards the Bronze with Jesse, Anya, and Xander.  He had tried to call Buffy to ask her out again, but no one answered.  Anya told him she was probably shopping with Fred.  He pulled into the parking lot, and they all got out, heading toward the entrance.

He had talked to Anya earlier, and she had given him high hopes for a possible relationship with Buffy.  But as soon as he entered the Bronze, all his hopes of being with Buffy crumbled.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Gasp!!  Don't worry…I promise it will be ok!!  Come on, what good is a Spuffy story without a bit o'drama???  Teeheehee.

Btw, if Buffy Fan is reading this…I got your review, and may I say, huh?  I'm confused…what does a clique have to do with the chapters being wrapped up??  Sorry if the long wait bothers you, but I have a life, and have to study to keep my GPA up.  No offense…not trying to piss you off…Any who…

And thanks to everyone else for their awesome reviews…makes me feel all happy!!!!!

Chapter 15 

Spike's face fell at the sight of Buffy in another guy's arm, the Great Poof's arms.

"Come on, Spike."

Spike snapped out of his misery at Anya's prodding.

"I think I'll just…"

"No.  You're coming with us.  And you will sit down." Anya told him.

Spike shook his head.

"I'll be at the bar then."

Spike turned, but Anya grabbed his arm again, spinning him around.

"She likes you, you know.  Not that guy.  And from what I've heard, he has a girlfriend.  Now cheer up, go over there, and buy her a drink."

Spike stared at her a moment before nodding his consent.

"Fine.  But if I make an arse out of myself, I'm going to bite you."

Anya stared at him a moment, then shook her head.

"Sorry, Spike.  But the only guy that is allowed to bite me is Xander."

"Bloody hell!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the song ended, Buffy and Angel parted and walked over to the table, where Darla and Fred were deep in conversation.  Turns out, they both had a thing for science.

"So, how was the dance?" Darla asked.

"Fine." Buffy answered.

Darla smiled and leaned over.

"At least he can slow dance without stepping on my feet.  Seriously, you don't want to see him dance to a fast song."

Angel cleared his throat at his whispering girlfriend.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Darla and Buffy laughed.

"Oh, we were talking about your amazing ability to dance to a fast song."

Angel shook his head, grinning.

"Don't start."

Buffy giggled at the two bickering when Fred poked her arm.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Spike's here." Fred told her.

"Really?  Where?" Buffy asked, scanning the crowd.

"He's heading this way, I think."

Buffy sat still, her stomach a mass of butterflies.

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, confused.

"Should I go meet him, or stay still?"

Angel and Darla watched the two argue over whether to meet Spike halfway or stay seated.  They both shared an amused glance when Spike reached his destination, standing behind Buffy.

"Hello cutie."

Buffy jumped and was so startled that her chair tipped backwards.  She would have fallen on the floor, but Spike wrapped his arms around her to stop her descent.  Noticing her position, Buffy blushed in embarrassment, but also because of how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her.

"H-hi." Buffy said, straightening herself.

Spike let go of her, but still stood close.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Demon girl cajoled me into giving her and the others a ride." Spike told her.

"Demon girl?" Buffy asked.

"Anya."

Buffy nodded, and then all was silent again.  Spike fidgeted nervously, not wanting to get rejected in front of these people.  Buffy was still blushing.

"So, you're Spike?" Angel said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." Spike answered, narrowing his eyes at Angel.

Buffy picked up her drink and sipped it, trying to act casual.

"Heard a lot about you." Angel told him.

Buffy choked on her drink, causing her to go into a coughing fit.  Spike patted her back.

"You ok there, luv?"

Buffy nodded meekly.

_'Oh, just kill me now.'_ Buffy thought to her, while glaring slightly at Angel, who looked at the two, amused.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Darla announced.

Angel turned slightly pink.

"Uh, honey, I don't think they needed to know that."

Darla just looked at him.

"Well, I have to pee, and Buffy and Fred need to powder their noses."

Buffy got the jest of what Darla was trying to imply, and the two guys just looked on, unaware.

"Right.  We'll be back." Buffy said, grabbing her purse and Fred's arm.

Spike sat down in Buffy's chair.

"So…" Angel started.

"Yeah…" Spike commented, fiddling with a napkin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy, Darla, and Fred walked into the bathroom.  Fred leaned against a sink and Buffy leaned against a stall door.

"So, spill, sweetie." Darla said, making her way into a stall and closing the door.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"I said I had to pee, didn't I?" Darla said, from inside the stall.

"Right." Buffy said, sighing.

Fred giggled.

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked.

"Well, I don't really know.  I wasn't expecting him to be here." Buffy said.

"What's wrong with him being here?" Darla asked coming out of the stall, and going to the sink.

"Nothing, really.  It's just that…I'm really nervous, I guess." Buffy admitted.

"Plus, I don't think he likes Angel very much." Fred commented.

"Why's that?" Darla asked, leaning against another sink.

"Well, I don't want to offend you or anything, but he kept glaring at him." Fred replied.

"Don't worry about my offense, Hun." Darla said, laughing.

Buffy smiled.

"Is that all?"

Fred shook her head.

"The first day when you guys started going out, when we were in class, you sat next to Angel instead of Spike.  I think he may have been offended by the way he was glaring at Angel."

"Ah, and the jealousy comes out." Darla said, smiling.

"Why would he be jealous of me and Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Well, you two did go out on a date once, didn't you?" Darla asked.

"Oh, uh…" Buffy stuttered.

"Don't worry about it.  We weren't on speaking terms at the time." Darla told her. "But, if Spike knew about it, he may think that you two still have something going on."

Buffy nodded.

"Makes sense."

Just then, the door opened and Anya came in.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Hey Ahn." Buffy replied.

"Girl talk?" Anya asked.

"You know it." Darla replied.

Anya nodded, looking at Darla curiously.

"I'm sorry.  I don't know you."

"Oh!  Sorry.  Anya, this is Darla, Angel's girlfriend.  Darla, this is Anya, my sister." Buffy said, making introductions.

"Hi!  Nice to meet you!" Anya said, shaking Darla's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Darla replied, laughing.

Anya turned to Buffy.

"Who are you here with?"

"Angel invited Fred and me to meet Darla." Buffy replied.

"Oh.  Spike's here." Anya told her, walking over to the mirror.

"I know.  I saw him." Buffy said.

"Did he speak to you?" Anya asked.

"Yeah."

"Fred thinks he has this thing against Angel." Darla said.

Anya turned around, nodding.

"Yeah, he does."

"I knew it!" Fred said, smiling.

Buffy shook her head.

"I don't understand…"

"When we walked in earlier, you and Angel were dancing.  Of course, being a man, he took it the wrong way." Anya told Buffy.

"Damn." Buffy said, shaking her head.

"I had to force him to go talk to you."

"Damn." Buffy cursed again.

"You should try to talk to him.  Let him know you and Angel don't have a thing." Fred told her.

"Yeah.  I guess." Buffy replied, sighing.  "You know, Jesse told me that Spike really likes me."

Anya looked at her a moment before walking over to her smacking her arm.

"Ow." Buffy said, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"Duh." Anya said, shaking her head. "You just came to the conclusion that he likes you."

Buffy looked at Anya and threw her hands in the air.

"How could I tell?  I didn't want to ask him!"

"You don't have to ask, you can just read it." Anya told her. "He wears his emotions on his sleeve, well, his proverbial sleeve, but the thing is, so do you."

"Ok." Buffy said, slowly.

"Just talk to him, sweetie.  It'll make the whole tension thing go away." Darla told her.

Buffy nodded.

"Fine.  Ok.  We'll talk."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel and Spike sat in silence, each silently sizing the other up.

"How long does it take to fix their make up?" Angel asked.

"They're not fixing their makeup." Spike said.

"Why else would they go into the bathroom?"

"They're talking about us." Spike said.

"Why would they have to go to the bathroom to do that?" Angel asked.

Spike sighed.  This guy was really dense.

"'We're going to the bathroom' is code for 'we're going to go talk about you'.  It's a female code, or something." Spike said.

"I still don't get it." Angel said.

Spike sighed again and decided to change the subject.

"So, you've heard about me?"

Angel looked at Spike blankly for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah.  A little."

"Well?" Spike asked.

"Well what?"

"Oh for..." Spike started, then saw Buffy and the others walking towards them. "Buffy!  So nice to see you!"

Buffy was a little taken aback by Spike's sudden change in behavior, but smiled.

"Hi again, Spike."

"Want to dance?" Spike asked, relieved a slow song had come on.

"Sure." Buffy replied.

Spike held his hand out to Buffy, and she took it.  They walked out onto the dance floor, and Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"So, you and Angel have a nice talk?" Buffy asked.

Spike chuckled.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"He doesn't talk very much.  He's a really dense bloke, too."

Buffy shrugged, not knowing how to reply.

"So, you ladies have a nice talk?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, innocently.

"Come on, I know what you birds were doing."

Buffy giggled.

"What was that exactly?"

"You were talking about me and the bloke." Spike replied.

"Maybe."

Spike nodded, as they continued moving.

"You know, Angel has a girlfriend." Buffy said, nonchalantly.

"Does he now?" Spike asked.

"Yep.  Darla.  And, you can't tell anyone though, but, she pregnant.  He's going to ask her to marry him." Buffy told him.

"Hmm." Spike nodded.

Buffy pulled back to look at Spike.

"So, me and him, we're just friends."

Spike looked at her for a moment, and then smiled.

"I knew that."

Buffy shook her head, and let Spike pull her back into his arms.

When the song was over, they headed back to the table.  Buffy sat down, while Spike stood behind her.

"Hey, you guys, I think I'm gonna head out." Buffy told them.  "If that's alright with you." she added, turning to look at Spike.

"Sure, luv.  Want me to take you?"

"What about the others?  And Fred?" Buffy asked.

"I'll be fine.  Anya already told me to tell her when you guys left.  She said something about Jesse coming late, so he could take us home." Fred told her.

"Ok.  You're sure?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sure.  You go." Fred said.

"Alright.  I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Buffy said, waving.

Buffy and Spike slowly headed out of the Bronze.  Buffy was jittery, but she took a deep breath, and reached in front of her to grab Spike's hand.  At the contact, Spike froze and stopped, causing Buffy to run into him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, nothing." Spike said, slowly.

"Ok."

Spike grasped Buffy's hand and smiled, and they headed out once again, finally reaching the door.  Buffy froze, clutching Spike's hand, at the person standing in front of them.

"Buffy!  What are you doing?"

_'Great.  Just what I need.'_ Buffy thought.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks Buffy Fan for clearing up the clique thingy…even though I still don't quite understand…but it's ok.  Any who, thanks to all that reviewed, and I'll try not to leave you guys with a cliffy this time. Chapter 16 

Cordelia stood in front of Buffy and Spike, arms crossed.

"Hi Cordelia."

Spike stood behind Buffy, their hands still entwined behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy shrugged.

"What, I'm not allowed to go out without your permission?" Buffy asked, pissed off with Cordelia's attitude.

Spike shifted uncomfortably behind Buffy, trying to look anywhere but at the two girls.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked, uncrossing her arms, and walking up to stand in front of Buffy.

"What do you want Cordelia?" Buffy asked again.

"I want to know why you're with that freak!" Cordelia yelled.

At that last remark, Spike tried to take his hand out of Buffy's, but she held onto him, not willing to let go.

"I'm here on a date." Buffy told her.

"But not with him." Cordelia insisted.

Buffy sighed, shaking her head, which Cordelia took as a no.

"Good.  You're here with Angel then?" Cordelia asked, grabbing Buffy's arm to lead her away.

Buffy held her ground, squeezing Spike's hand tighter.

"I was with Angel, but I met up with Spike." Buffy told her.

Cordelia looked at her a moment.

"Oh, ok.  So you come here with a totally hot guy, only to dump him for this thing?" Cordelia asked, pointing at Spike, who turned red and looked ready to maim.

"Cordelia!" Buffy yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Spike took advantage of the fact that his hand was free.  He moved behind Buffy, and walked out the door.

"I came here with Angel and his girlfriend!  Girl. Friend!" Buffy yelled, emphasizing the last part.

"He has a girlfriend?" Cordelia scoffed.

"Yes!  And you know what?  I have a boyfriend!" Buffy yelled turning and stomping out the door.

Spike was standing outside next to his car when he saw Buffy stomp out.  He was pissed, but he knew Cordelia's attitude towards him wasn't Buffy's fault.  He watched her pace next to the wall of the Bronze.  Then she took off, walking across the parking lot.  Cordelia slammed the door open, running up behind Buffy.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy spun around to face Cordelia.  Spike looked on with interest.

_'She told her we were dating?'_ Spike thought.

"A-a few days ago." Buffy replied.

"Who is it?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, it _was_ Spike, but I doubt he'd ever want to see me again after the little show you pulled in there!" Buffy yelled.

"Oh my god!  Spike!  Why would you want to date him?"

"Because he's nice and sweet, and he isn't just dating me to get in my pants!" Buffy snapped, tears of frustration and anger coming to her eyes.

"Buffy, I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to date him." Cordelia scoffed.

"Now, what I can't understand is why she'd stoop so low as to be friends with you!"

Buffy and Cordelia turned to see who spoke.  Jesse stood behind Buffy, arms crossed and staring at Cordelia.

"What did you say?" Cordelia asked.

"I said that you clearly don't deserve the friendship of a girl like her." Jesse replied, walking up to throw his arm over Buffy's shoulder.

"Well, fine.  I don't have to be friends with you at all!" Cordelia yelled.

"Cordelia, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't been friends for a few years now." Buffy said quietly.

"Well, good riddance then." Cordelia said, stalking off.

Spike stood at his car, door open, staring at Buffy.

_'Bloody hell.  She tossed her friend for Me. '_, he thought.

Buffy shook her head, letting a few tears slide down her face.

"Damn." Jesse said.

"Yeah." Buffy replied, wiping her face.

"That felt really good!" Jesse said, laughing.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I meant that it felt good to tell her off.  I should do that more often.  You think?"

Buffy laughed.

"Yeah.  It was good.  But now I'm practically friendless." Buffy said.

Jesse smacked her arm.

"Ow.  Why do people keep hitting me tonight?" Buffy complained, rubbing her arm.

"I don't know who else hit you, but that was for saying you were friendless.  You have friends." Jesse said, squeezing her shoulder.  "And you have one really devoted boyfriend." he added, looking at Spike, who was leaning against his car, watching them.

"Come on, Jesse.  Who would want to be friends with me?" Buffy asked.

"I would.  And Willow, Xander, and Oz.  And your sister is an automatic friend, as well as Fred."

Buffy nodded, and glanced over at Spike, who was now staring at the ground.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

Jesse stood in front of her, fidgeting.

"Do you think, uh, that maybe Fred might go out with me sometime?" Jesse asked.

Buffy smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure she would.  She's just really shy.  You want me to put a good word in for you?"

Jesse nodded.

"Well, she's in there now.  I think she was going to catch a ride with Anya." Buffy told him.

"Alright.  Are you going to get a ride from Spike?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy replied.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Jesse said, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

Jesse headed for the door, when Buffy stopped him.  He turned around, eyebrows raised.

"Thanks for what you said back there." Buffy told him.

Jesse smiled and nodded and headed back to the Bronze.

Buffy sighed, and turned around and screamed.

"Spike!"

Spike stood behind her, hands in his duster pockets.

"I'm not that scary looking, am I luv?" Spike asked, smirking.

Buffy smacked his arm.

"You scared me, you…butthead!"

Spike chuckled.

"Butthead?  No one's called me a butthead since the third grade."

This time, it was Buffy who smirked.

"Yeah, well, maybe not to your face."

Spike laughed, and then his expression turned serious as he looked at Buffy.

"Are you alright, pet?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  Really, I'm ok.  So, maybe not ok.  Well, yeah…that was one of the worst moments of my life." she stuttered, rubbing a hand over her face.

Spike reached out and rubbed her arm.

"It'll be alright.  You'll have new friends in no time."

Buffy nodded.

"So, still up for taking me home?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, luv."

Buffy smiled, and grabbed his hand in hers.  Spike looked at their entwined hands and smiled, then pulled her to his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride home was too short for Buffy and Spike.  They both wished he could keep going around the block a few times, as he pulled into Buffy's driveway.

He turned off the car, and got out, going around to the other side to open the door for Buffy.

They walked to the front porch slowly, holding hands.

_'This time, Anya's not home to ruin a good moment.'_ Buffy thought, suddenly feeling nervous.

They reached the steps and stood in front of the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Spike asked.

"Absolutely." Buffy said.

Then, before she could react, Spike bent down and pressed his lips onto Buffy's.  She let go of his hand and moved her hand up to cup his cheek.  Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, drawing her closer, her body melding into his.  His tongue darted out to run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.  She parted her lips, and Spike's tongue entered her mouth.  Buffy pulled Spike's head closer to her, getting lost in the kiss.  Finally, they pulled back from each other, each panting.

"Wow." Buffy said.

"Yeah." Spike agreed.

"So, I, uh…" Spike started, pointing to the car.

"Yeah, you should…" Buffy stuttered, moving towards the door.

Spike nodded, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night." Buffy said, finally able to form a sentence.

Spike walked backwards off the porch, watching Buffy with a goofy grin on his face.  Buffy fumbled with her keys, grinning at Spike.  He stumbled on the last step and tipped over, but quickly righted himself, and saluted Buffy before running to his car.  Buffy giggled, finally getting the door open.  Once she got inside, she shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Yes!" she yelled, pumping her fists up and down, then she ran upstairs.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Monday morning, Buffy woke up with a smile on her face.  She got up, showered, and picked out her outfit for the day.  She settled on a black skirt and a zebra-print tube top.  She curled her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.  She checked herself in the mirror, and then bounced out of the room.

Buffy came down the stairs to hear Anya talking, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana.  Fred was sitting there, her face bright red.

"Fred, are you ok?" Buffy asked.

Fred nodded.

"Oh, I was just telling her the importance of orgasms to the complexion." Anya said, nonchalant, as she buttered her toast.

Fred turned redder and Buffy giggled.

"Where do you find this stuff?" Buffy asked.

"Cosmo." Anya answered, as if she was speaking to an idiot.

Buffy laughed, and Fred giggled along with her.

"What?  It's a perfectly respectable magazine."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy and Fred walked across the quad toward the others.  Harmony saw Buffy and stopped them.

"Hi Harmony." Buffy said.

"Oh, uh, hi Buffy.  Um, Cordelia said that we were not supposed to be friends anymore." Harmony said, looking around nervously.

"Well, she and I are not friends anymore.  But I guess that does mean you too, huh?" Buffy answered.

"I-I guess so." Harmony said, looking confused.

"Why don't you think for yourself for once, ok?" Buffy said, smiling softly.

"Um, I gotta go." Harmony said, quickly walking away.

Buffy turned to Fred.

"You know, she would probably be a decent person if it wasn't for her habit of following everyone else around." Buffy said.

"I've never actually had any problems with her." Fred commented.

They started to walk again when Buffy stopped.

"Fred, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Buffy said.

Fred looked terrified.

"Oh, it's not bad!" Buffy quickly amended.

Fred relaxed a little.

"Ok."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if maybe you liked a certain someone named Jesse." Buffy asked, smiling.

Fred blushed and looked down.

"I-I do.  He's nice.  But I don't think he likes me." Fred replied.

"Maybe you'll be surprised." Buffy told her, looking over at Spike, who had just joined the others.

"Oh!" Fred yelped.

Buffy jumped.

"What?"

"I meant to ask you about last night." Fred said, smiling.

Buffy smiled.

"It was awesome, despite the encounter with the beast."

"The beast?"

"Cordelia saw Spike and I together at the Bronze and flipped.  Basically, I told her to shove it." Buffy explained.

"That's good.  Anything else?"

"Well, I finally got smootchies!  Well, a smootchie.  Whatever, it was incredible!" Buffy gushed.

"Yay!" Fred giggled, hugging Buffy.

"I think he might be the one." Buffy whispered, locking eyes with Spike.  "I can feel it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stomped down the hallway.  She hadn't seen Spike yet, due to the fact that she and Fred spent too much time talking on the quad.  And it was already fourth period, and she hadn't seen him in class.

_'Maybe he'll be at lunch.'_ Buffy thought.

She dug in her purse for some change.  As she rounded the corner, she hit something hard.

Buffy looked up and giggled.  Spike smiled down at her.

"So, are you going to start tackling me again?" Spike asked, smirking.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You know you like it.", she replied.

Then her eyes widened as she realized how sexual her comment had come out.

Spike chuckled and leaned against the wall next to her.  Buffy leaned back as well, putting her purse on her shoulder.

"So, I, uh, missed you this morning.  I got caught up talking to Fred.  Why weren't you in class?" Buffy asked.

"Missed me, eh?" Spike asked.

"Well, you are my boyfriend." Buffy said, quietly.

"I am." Spike agreed, moving closer.

"And it would make sense for me to want to see you." Buffy continued.

"And me as well." Spike agreed.

By now, Spike was leaning against Buffy, her back to the wall, and his hands on the wall on each side of her.  He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip.  She parted her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.  As the kiss deepened, Buffy grabbed Spike's shirt pulling him closer.  Spike ran his hands down Buffy's side, causing her to moan and clutch him closer.

"I was wondering where you…hello!" Jesse started, then quickly back up around the corner.  "Goodbye!"

Spike and Buffy sprang apart.  Buffy turned red, and ran her hands over her skirt.

"Jesse?" Spike asked, annoyed they had been interrupted.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked, from the other side of the corner.

He peeked around and gave a small wave.

"Sorry to interrupt Gropefest 2004, but the gang was wondering where you guys were." Jesse said.

"We were just, uh…" Spike started.

Jesse put his hands up.

"No need to explain.  I have enough Anya-Xander experience to just ignore it." Jesse said.

Buffy continued to look at the floor.  Spike watched Buffy.

"So."  Jesse said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse, Buffy, and Spike walked over to the gang.  Jesse sat down next to Fred, who had accepted his invitation of dinner and a movie.  Spike and Buffy sat down next to each other.

"So, where were you guys?" Xander asked, munching on a chicken finger.

"Oh, I found them in a corner.  Or rather, around a corner." Jesse said.

Spike smirked, shaking his head.  Buffy blushed again.

"So, you guys are together then?" Willow asked.

Before Spike could answer, Buffy did.

"Yes we are.  Got a problem?"

"Sorry.  I didn't mean to offend." Willow stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have snapped.  It's just everyone has seemed to have a problem with it."

"Oh, it's ok." Willow said.

Then there was silence.

"Well, it didn't seem like you two have a problem with it." Jesse commented, hinting at their deal, and breaking the silence.

"Why would they have a problem?" Anya asked, suspicious.

"I just mean they get along very well, considering the way I found them." Jesse said, grinning.

"How did you find them?" Xander asked.

"Oh, you know, with the making out…"

"What's wrong with that?" Buffy asked, frustrated.

"…hands wandering in naughty places…"

"Naughty places?" Anya asked, grinning.

"No naughty places!" Buffy yelled. "It was just kissing!"

Her little outburst caused the nerd trio next to them to gawk at her.  Buffy smiled and waved, causing one to blush, one to choke, and the other to giggle nervously.  The others laughed.

"I was just teasing you know." Jesse said.

"I didn't find it funny." Buffy pouted.

Spike chuckled, and put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Oh!" Jesse yelled, causing the others to flinch.

"We're right here buddy." Xander said.

"I just remembered Buffy and Spike, you guys need to stop by the garage and pick up that thing." Jesse said.

"Right!" Buffy said, looking at Spike.

"I'll drive." Spike said.

"Thing?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, it's a thing.   That I need to get." Buffy said.

The bell rang, saving them from interrogation, and they parted, each heading to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy met Spike at his car after classes ended for the day.  They drove over to Jesse's.

They walked in, where Jesse was inspecting the front of the car.

"So, does it look ok?" Jesse asked, standing back.

"It looks great.  Thanks!" Buffy said, hugging Jesse.

"No problem."

"So, how do we get this thing to the house?" Spike asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Buffy could drive the car, and you could tag along.  And I'll follow in your car."  Jesse told Spike.

"No.  Spike can drive.  I don't trust myself with that thing." Buffy said.

"Ok.  So Spike drives, Buffy rides, and I follow.  Sound good?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The car made it successfully into the Summers' garage.  Buffy and Spike said a quick goodbye, and Jesse and Spike left.  Buffy walked into the house, where Fred greeted her from the sofa.  Buffy was about to join her when the door opened.

"Hi girls!  That was one of the longest trips.  I hope I don't have to go on any that long again.  At least for a long while." Joyce said, as she came in, struggling with her suitcase.

"Hi mom." Buffy greeted, helping her slide the suitcase into the room.

"Hi Ms. Summers." Fred said, standing in the doorway.

"Hello dear.  Did you two have friends over?  I saw a black car leaving the driveway when the taxi pulled up." Joyce asked.

"Oh, yeah.  That was Jesse, and my boyfriend." Buffy told her.

"Boyfriend?  Well, I'll have to meet this boyfriend." Joyce said, walking towards the kitchen.

Buffy and Fred breathed a sigh of relief.

"Talk about good timing." Buffy said.

Fred giggled and followed Buffy into the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

The week went by too fast for Buffy.  All in all, it was a good week.  She and Spike continued their little make out sessions and Fred and Jesse were going on their first date tonight.  No one at school had made any comments about Buffy and Spike.  To them, it just seemed natural that they were together.

Buffy stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear.  She knew she should be helping Fred, but she wanted to look good for Spike.  She finally settled on a black tube top mini dress that scrunched up on the sides, leaving little to the imagination.  She left her hair down and let it fall around her shoulders in waves, just the way Spike liked it.  Then she fastened a sparkly necklace around her neck.

"Holy crap, Buffy."

Buffy turned around to face Anya.

"What?  Does it look bad?"

Anya shook her head.

"You're going to give Spike a semi."

Buffy turned red.

"Maybe I should take my leather jacket with me."

Buffy grabbed her jacket and purse and headed toward Fred's room, Anya following behind her.

"Whoa."

Buffy and Anya walked into the room.  It looked like a disaster area.  Buffy walked toward the closet where Fred was tossing out clothes.

"Fred."

Fred jumped.

"I don't have anything to wear!" she yelled, tripping over a shoe and falling face first into a pile of clothes.

Buffy and Anya winced and helped her up.

"You have lots of clothes." Anya said, sifting through the mess.  "Ooh, can I borrow this?"

Fred nodded.

"I look stupid!"

"Have you tried anything on?" Buffy asked.

Fred shook her head.

Buffy sighed and picked out a white sundress with spaghetti straps.

"Put this on.  It's cute yet comfy."

Fred nodded and took the dress from Buffy quickly putting it on, while Anya was taking more clothes and Buffy searched for shoes.

They heard the doorbell ring, signaling that the guys had arrived.  Fred shrieked and fell over another pair of shoes.

"Aha!  Those are the ones I was looking for!" Buffy yelled, grabbing the shoes and shoving them at Fred.

Anya ran to the door.

"Just a minute!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joyce opened the door for the three boys and ushered them in.

"So, you three are the girl's dates for tonight?" she asked.

They nodded, each of them not daring to speak.

Joyce was about to speak again when the girls came down the stairs.  Anya grabbed Xander and left.  When Fred saw Jesse, she smiled, and they headed out.  Buffy and Spike stood in the room.

"Hello, luv."

"Hi Spike."

Spike held out his hand, which Buffy eagerly grabbed.

"We'll be back by midnight, ok?" Buffy asked her mother.

"That's fine.  Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Joyce asked.

"Oh.  Mom this is Spike.  Spike, this is my mom.  I'm sure you know each other." Buffy said.

"Yes.  We've met before." Joyce said.  "Well, you two better go and have fun."

"Ok, mom." Buffy said as she and Spike walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy and Spike walked into the Bronze and headed over to the others.

"Hey guys." Willow chirped from her perch on Oz's lap.

"Hey Willow." Buffy replied.

"Oh Buffy.  Anya and I are going to go shopping for dresses tomorrow.  You and Fred wanna come with?" Willow asked.

"Sure.  I'd love to." Buffy replied.

"Ok.  I'll drive.  Pick you up at noon?"

"That sounds good." Buffy nodded.

"It's a date then." Willow said, grinning and grabbing Oz to go dance.

"So, you want to dance, luv?" Spike asked.

"I'd love to." Buffy replied.

Buffy shrugged her coat off and tossed it onto a chair.  When she turned around, Spike was staring at her, mouth hanging open.

"What?" she asked.

Spike snapped out of his daze and looked up at Buffy.

"You look beautiful, pet."

Buffy smiled and blushed.

Spike grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, wrapping her in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, the girls arrived at the mall, ready for a day of shopping.  Buffy had called Darla the night before and invited her, but she had already found a dress.  They flitted from shop to shop, none of them finding the perfect dress.

They walked into another shop.

"I hope I find the right one here." Willow said.

"I know.  I've bought so much stuff and not even a dress yet." Anya complained.

"That's because you spent an hour in Victoria's Secret." Buffy said, laughing.

"So?  At least I get orgasms." Anya huffed, earning a slap on the arm by an old lady walking by.

"Ow.  What the hell was that for?" Anya asked, setting her bags down.

"I think you offended her." Fred said, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Willow burst out of the dressing room wearing a hunter green dress with spaghetti straps and an open back.

"What do you think?" she asked, spinning around.

"It's perfect, Will." Buffy said.

Willow squealed and hurried into the dressing room to take it off.

Anya came out wearing a blue salsa dress that ended right above her knees at a slant.

"I think this is a very good one."

Willow, who had already paid for her dress, nodded and gave the thumbs up sign.

Fred came out wearing a burgundy spaghetti strap dress with a low back.

"Is it too much?"

Anya and Willow shook their heads and gave her the thumbs up.

Finally, Buffy came out.  She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress, which was pink, with a black sheer overlay, making it appear black and deep purple when she moved.

"Does it look ok?"

The three girls nodded, and Buffy went to change.

Once the girls had finished, they headed out.

"What are the odds that we would all find a dress in the same shop?" Willow asked, giggling.

"I liked that shop.  Is it new?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah.  It's called Charisma.  The dresses are made by this woman from New York, Charisma Gellar." Anya told them.

"Wow.  She has a good selection." Fred commented.

"I know." Willow replied.

"I wonder what the guys are up to today." Buffy asked.

"I think they were supposed to getting their tuxes fitted." Anya told them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what's the what with you and Buffy?" Xander asked, struggling with his tie.

"What are you talking about whelp?" Spike asked, struggling with his own tie.

"I'm talking about the fact that she never gave you the time of day and suddenly…bam! You're dating her." Xander explained.

Spike caught Jesse's eye in the mirror and rolled his eyes.  Jesse snickered and turned away.

"Maybe we like each other." Spike replied.

Xander stopped messing with his tie and turned to Spike.

"And do you?"

Spike froze and looked at Xander.

"You know I do.  Have ever since she got here."

Jesse walked back into the room sans tux.

"Are you girls finished yet?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse caught Spike alone outside the shop.

"So, what's with you and Buffy?" Jesse asked.

Spike sighed.

"You know what I want."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Jesse asked.

"I just don't know if she feels the same way."

"Oh, come on, Spike.  Any idiot can see how much you two belong together."

"You think so?" Spike asked.

"I know so."


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

The gang went back to school on Monday and the week flew by again.  Saturday night arrived and the girls, well Willow, gathered at the Summers' house to get ready.

Anya left her hair down, and curled it.  Fred had her hair swept up, with a few tendrils hanging down to frame her face.  Willow had her hair swept up as well.  Buffy left hers down and had it curled, with a few crystals in her hair.

They waited upstairs for the guys to arrive in the limo so they could make their dramatic entrance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guys arrived in the limo and filed out.  They rang the doorbell and Joyce answered.

"Oh, you boys look so handsome!" Joyce gushed, and ran off to the living room.

After hearing the doorbell, the girls came down one by one.  Willow came down first, followed by Anya, Fred, and Buffy.

The group said their hellos and gathered for pictures at Joyce's request.  The others left quickly when Joyce's camera ran out of film.

"Buffy."

Buffy and Spike stopped and turned.

"I wanted to get a picture of you two."

Spike smiled.

"Sure, Mrs. Summers."

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy and pulled her to his side.  They smiled for the camera and Joyce waved them off, tears in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once everyone was in the limo, they all started talking and laughing.

"Your mom takes so many pictures!" Willow said, laughing.

"I know.  You should see her at Christmas!" Buffy replied.

"And the Fourth of July!" Anya added.

"The Fourth of July?" Spike asked.

"Fireworks!" Anya and Buffy yelled, bursting into laughter.

The others shook their heads, obviously not getting it, and shrugged it off as a Summers' thing.

"So, where are we eating?" Xander asked, rubbing his hands together.

"The Antonia Graza." Oz replied.

"Where's that?" Fred asked.

"It's an Italian restaurant on the other side of town, near the vineyards." Oz explained.

"Ooh, Italian!" Buffy gushed, leaning against Spike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group arrived at the Antonia Graza and was seated.  A waiter came over to take their orders and left, leaving them to chat amongst themselves.

Spike leaned over.

"You look gorgeous, pet.", he whispered in her ear.

Buffy smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself.  I think I like seeing you in a tux." Buffy replied.

"Are you saying you don't like my other clothes?" Spike asked, leaning closer.

"I like your other clothes.  But the tux makes you look really sexy." Buffy said, grinning.

"Sexy, huh?"

Before Buffy could respond, Spike leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"Hey!"

"What, whelp?" Spike asked.

Jesse grinned.

"Caught you again."

"So?  At least our hands weren't…oh, what was it?  Wandering in naughty places?" Buffy teased, sticking her tongue out at Jesse.

"How do we know?" Anya asked.

"What?" Spike asked.

"How do we know that your hands weren't wandering?  They're under the table." Anya said.

Buffy blushed and Spike chuckled.

"What's wrong with a little kiss?" Spike asked.

"Little?" Willow asked, smirking.

"Trying to say something, Red?" Spike asked.

"Oh come on, we've all caught you two making out." Xander said.

"I would think you'd at least get a closet like Xander and I do." Anya commented.

"There's nothing wrong with a little pda." Fred commented.

Everyone looked at Fred, who grinned.

"What?"

"I think you've been around Anya too long." Jesse said, laughing.

"Smootchies are good." Willow said, giving Oz a grin.

Spike leaned over to Buffy.

"Why don't we give them something to really talk about?" Spike asked.

Buffy giggled as she and Spike kissed hotly, making the gang laugh and whoop, as well as the others in the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang arrived at the Bronze.  The theme was A Midsummer Night's Dream.  There was a waterfall and arches, as well as a fairy circle, made of large pink and purple mushrooms, and a fountain.

They walked over to a table and put their things down and headed out to the dance floor.

An hour went by as they danced and it was time to announce the king and queen.

Harmony and Devon walked onto the stage.

"Hey, what's up Razorbacks?" Devon yelled.

Everyone cheered.  Buffy leaned against Spike and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, who do you think it'll be?" Buffy asked.

Spike leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Should be you."

Buffy giggled.

"Ok, everyone.  It's time to announce the King and Queen of the Prom!" Harmony yelled, squealing as she jumped up and down.

Devon whooped again and held up and envelope.

"Here it is!" he yelled.

Buffy saw Angel and Darla and called out to them.  They walked over and Buffy gave Darla a hug.

"You're showing a little more." Buffy said, as she resumed her position with Spike.

"Yep.  Not too long now.  A few more months." Darla said, patting her belly.

"So, Angel, ready to go accept your crown?" Buffy asked, smirking.

"Pssht." Angel rolled his eyes.

Spike chuckled.

Harmony was still onstage talking, when someone yelled, "Get on with it!"

She giggled and ripped open the envelope.

"And the King of Prom 2004 is….Spike Giles!" Harmony yelled.

Spike froze.

"What?"

"They said your name you doofus!  Go get your crown you hunky king!" Buffy yelled, laughing hysterically.

Spike reluctantly walked up to get his crown and the crowd cheered.

Harmony placed the crown on his head.  Devon ripped open the other envelope.

"And the Queen of Prom 2004 is…"

Cordelia smoothed her hair down and grinned.

"Buffy Summers!"

"What!" Cordelia yelled.

Buffy stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked, repeating Spike's earlier question.

Spike pointed at her and beckoned her to him.

Buffy walked up to the stage and Devon placed the crown on her head.

"Whoo!" Devon yelled.  "Let's party people!"

Buffy and Spike walked off the stage laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked.

"I have no clue.  How the bloody hell did I win the crown?"

They returned to the table where the gang sat.

"Who nominated us?" Buffy asked.

The others shrugged.

"Let's dance, my queen."

They watched as Buffy and Spike headed out onto the dance floor.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Willow asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night ended and the gang, plus Angel and Darla, headed to the Summers' house.  Everyone changed and headed downstairs to watch a movie.  By the first half hour of Underworld, everyone was asleep except Buffy and Spike.  Buffy stood up and tugged on Spike's hand, leading him to the kitchen.

"So, deal's over." Buffy stated, pointing to the clock that read midnight.

Spike's face fell and he nodded.

"Right, then."

"But, since the car looks so nice, I'm willing to extend it indefinitely." Buffy said, grinning.

"Just because of the car?" Spike asked, smirking.

"And the tux."

"What about…us?" Spike asked, moving closer.

"And us.  I like us.  If you like us?" Buffy said, afraid he would reject her.

"I like us too.  But I like you more."

"You know, I forgot about the deal." Buffy said.

"Really?"

"Yep.  So, are you going to ask me out anytime soon?" Buffy asked, smirking.

"I thought we covered that, my queen." Spike replied, kissing her neck.

"That's good." Buffy said.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike as he leaned her against the counter and claimed her mouth.

"I swear, my brain's gonna be so warped by the time I graduate." Jesse mumbled, turning from the kitchen, the couple oblivious to his presence.


	22. Epilogue

A/N: Part of this is from Graduation.  Well, this is it.  I want to give a big thanks to my beta, Meli!!  And thanks to my ever faithful reviewers!! 

~Ellie

Epilogue 

Sunnydale High, Graduation Ceremony

"Congratulations Class of 2004.  You all proved more or less adequate.  This is a time of celebration…so sit still and be quiet." Principal Snyder started.  "Hey, spit out that gum!"

The person in question spit out their gum and Snyder continued.

"Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker, Richard Wilkins the third."

Everyone clapped as the Mayor walked up to the podium.

"Well, what a day this is.  A special day.  Today you all graduate from high school.  Today, all the pain, all the heartache, and all the excitement is finally over…"

Buffy leaned over to Spike.

"This man is evil.  I know it."

Spike chuckled and grasped her hand in his.

Buffy zoned out the mayor's speech as she thought about the last month.  Here they were the now inseparable gang, about to receive their diplomas and go out into the world.  Well, college.  All of them had decided to attend UC Sunnydale.  For Buffy and Spike, the decision was not hard to make.  They wanted to be together for their college years.

Buffy smiled as she thought about their relationship.  A week ago, he gave her a silver ring with an amethyst stone for their one-month anniversary.  That was also the night they gave in to their desires.  Buffy remembered waking up the next morning feeling the happiest she had ever felt in her life.  She and Spike were completely in love with each other and nothing could separate them.

Angel and Darla were still together.  They found out they were having a little boy.  Angel proposed and they were going to get married in a week.  Darla had asked Buffy to be her maid of honor, and Angel had asked Spike to be his best man.  Turns out, Angel and Spike got along very well considering the first impressions of each other.

Xander and Anya were still going strong.  A week after Prom, Jesse asked out Fred and they've been together since.  Willow and Oz were still together although their relationship was rocky.  They hit a bump when a new band came into town and the lead singer, Veruca, set her sights on Oz.

And Buffy and Spike never found out how they won King and Queen of the Prom.  Thanks to a little hacking on Willow's part, the gang snuck into the high school and stuffed the ballot boxes.

"…and so, as we look back on…" the mayor grunted and shook his head. "…on the events that brought us to this day…" the mayor grunted again and blinked.

"See, I told you he was evil!  He's morphing!" Buffy whispered, causing Spike to chuckle.

"Uh-oh.", the mayor said, before falling to the floor behind the podium.

"He's turning into a snake demon!" Buffy whispered again, sinking down into her seat.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that snake movie marathon with me." Spike commented.

"Sorry, everyone.  Mr. Wilkins suffers from narcolepsy." an aide said.

"Oh." Buffy said, sitting back up.

Spike chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I still think he's evil." Buffy commented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang gathered at their tree, each holding their diploma.

"You'd think it'd be bigger, more elaborate." Xander commented, looking at his diploma.

"I never understood why it's rolled up." Anya said, putting her diploma up to her eye and looking through it.

"Well, that was the most fun you can have without having any fun." Fred said.

"How about the part where we kicked some academic ass!  I liked that." Willow said.

"Hear, hear!" Jesse yelled.

"So, how about we take off?  I could use some food right about now." Oz said.

"I'm for it." Spike replied, snaking his arm around Buffy.

"I could go for some sleep." Buffy said, yawning.  "If someone could wake me when it's time to go to college, that'd be great."

Everyone laughed and was silent, the word 'college' practically hitting them in the face.

"Hey, everybody take some time to think about this…we survived." Spike said.

"It was a hell of a battle!" Buffy said, grinning.

"We survived high school." Xander said quietly.

Everyone was silent again as they thought about what was said.

"We're taking a moment…" Oz said.

"And we're done." Jesse commented, as everyone turned to leave Sunnydale High School behind.

A/N: And that's all.  I'm thinking of a sequel, which is leaning toward the yes side.  Just look out for it, but it may not be out until late May or so.  I'll keep my journal and group updated though.


End file.
